


无法演绎

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Series: 英灵麦哥 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *CP：Sherlock/Mycroft。大概是无差，但我本人站哥受，所以可能会有卷福攻哥受的倾向。自行判断，自行避雷。*AU。英灵麦哥。是的就是Fate系列里面的那种英灵。但整个故事和Fate系列的故事没有关系，也和圣杯战争没有关系，只是借用了英灵这个梗而已。雷者慎入。*Master卷福召唤出Servant麦哥的故事。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 英灵麦哥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859338
Kudos: 2





	1. 00

强烈翻腾的气流。亮到刺眼的强光。

还有身体里面如同洪水般奔涌的魔力。

他的左手紧紧握住自己伸向魔法阵的右手腕，感觉右手背上那三道鲜明的红色痕迹似乎在灼烧，蜿蜒的疼痛透过皮肤渗进血脉又被输送至全身。

他因为所有这些未知的感触而眯起眼，但却一直倔强地不愿错开盯着魔法阵的视线。

他能看见，在那一片强烈的光束中，有什么在慢慢地、慢慢地凝聚，显现。

他咬住下唇，屛住了呼吸。

然后，某一时刻，所有的一切倏地便停止了。

没有气流。没有强光。也没有那些近乎失控的魔力奔涌和疼痛。

有的，只是魔法阵中出现的一个披着黑色长斗篷、斗篷帽遮住半边脸的人物，以及自己身体中由等待契约的魔力产生的热量，伴着自己剧烈的心跳。

他使劲眨了一下眼睛，放下手臂，不动声色地深呼吸，同时目不转睛地观察着眼前这个一身黑的家伙，读取自己能读出的基础数据。

职阶Assassin，筋力C，耐久A，魔力B，敏捷C，宝具A+，幸运B。技能和宝具暂时无法确认，但仅看基础数据在Assassin职介中已算上乘。体型来看像是男性，没被遮住的下半部脸的轮廓和肤色显示其为白人。除此之外暂时得不出别的什么信息。

不过，此刻对方也正在如同自己观察对方一样观察自己这一点是确定无疑的。虽然对方的眼睛也被斗篷帽遮进了阴影里，但他就是能感觉到一种锐利而冷冽的目光片刻不离地停留在自己身上。

他们就这样沉默地两相对望了良久，空间静寂得仿佛刚才那一场惊天动地的召唤根本不曾发生。

直到对方率先向前迈出一步，拉近了两人之间的距离，并且抬手，摘下了黑色斗篷的兜帽。

“——我问你，你就是我的master吗。”

高贵傲慢的神色，不怒自威的声音。

还有一双清冷而深邃的冰蓝眼眸。

他盯着那双眼睛，在莫名的瞬间窒息后，快速地点了一下头。

“是的，我是。”

“名字？”

“Sherlock Holmes。”

“嗯。”

对方也点了一下头，又从头到脚地将自己来回审视了几遍，然后手一挥，那长长的黑色斗篷便已消失不见，穿戴得一丝不苟的银灰色西装三件套和一把长柄黑伞毫无预兆地展露在了眼前。

“Sherlock。”

对方重复了一遍自己的名字，字正腔圆的伦敦腔滑过他的舌尖，带着悠久的回音。

“我是Mike，Mike Hall。”

伞尖轻轻点地，像是一种宣告。

“——那么，我们之间的契约就成立了——我的主人（my master）。”

他看着眼前的男人，没来由地感到了一阵晕眩。


	2. 01

“哦老天Sherlock！我只是建议你召唤一个高级使魔，可没说让你这样违规召唤英灵！”

带着自己的英灵一出地下室，他就意料之中地得到了他的专属医生以及助手同时大概还是唯一的朋友——John Watson——的劈头盖脸的大吼。

“你知不知道你这样万一被时钟塔的那些老家伙们发现了很可能会被封印指定——”

“John。我要喝茶。”

简单粗暴地将对方即将甩过来的长篇大论一下子噎了回去，他看着John，无所谓地耸耸肩膀。

“泡好了的话拿到会客室来。”

“……”

John一口气没喘上来地瞪大眼睛盯着他，但片刻之后终归还是一如既往地妥了协，举起双手无奈道。

“好吧，好吧。Sherlock。我会去泡茶。但是我希望到时候能听到你一个合理的解……哦，算了，我想你大概除了‘使魔很无聊’之类的理由也说不出别的来。”

他挑挑眉，权当默认。

John根本没想掩饰地翻了个白眼，放下了手。

“那么就希望在我去泡茶的这一段时间里，你……你们俩别把这个房子炸了。”

说着，目光放在了他刚才一直犹豫着避开的英灵身上。

“……你不会的，对吗？”

他的英灵一脸恰到好处的微笑。

“当然。”

John皱着眉头多盯了英灵两秒，目光又在英灵和自己身上来回绕了两圈，但最终还是没再多说什么，只是清了清嗓子，又问英灵道：

“……所以，你也想喝点什么吗？”

“咖啡，两块糖，谢谢。”

他的英灵仍然微笑得正正好好，答得无比自然流畅。

John的表情大约是在强忍着翻第二个白眼。

“好吧。好吧。那我去了。一会儿见。”

说着转身，消失在了走廊拐角。

他也看了他的英灵一眼。他敢说，从刚才见到John开始，他的英灵自始至终没有露出任何一点惊讶或者疑惑的表情，通过回路流过来的魔力也没有一丝一毫的波动。他稍微撇了撇脑袋，示意英灵跟他走。英灵也毫无异议地点头，跟在他的身后穿过Holmes家老宅长长的走廊。

“所以，你也都听到了。”

他边走边道，用最精简的语言稍作解释。

“没有圣杯战争，这次召唤完全是在体系之外。”

“你仿制了一个英灵召唤系统？”

“是。英国一直以来都不是圣杯战争的战场，也没有圣杯现界的记录。所以如果想召唤英灵，只能自己根据文献仿制一个。”

“嗯。所以你成功了，并且还召唤出了我。只因为不想用‘无聊’的使魔？”

“比起那些只会听从命令的低等存在，我更喜欢有着高级智慧的个体。……当然，”

他推开会客厅的门，同时回头瞟了他的英灵一眼。

“如果你不符合我所定义的‘高级智慧’的话，我会考虑立刻用令咒命令你自决的。”

他觉得自己这话说得够直白且不留情面。

然而他的英灵却只是低头笑了两声。

“那可真是令人期待。”

再抬起头来的时候，那双冰蓝的眼睛里面似乎带上了几分玩味的温度。

他眨了眨眼，没再说话，只是径自走到会客厅的茶几旁，坐到了其中一个沙发上。

而他的英灵则自觉地坐到了他的对面，坐姿挺拔，雨伞置于膝间，双手搭在伞柄之上，仍然像刚才那样玩味地看着自己。

他等了一会儿，却没有等到对方发话，于是只得开口：

“什么？”

对方搭在伞柄上的手指点了一下。

“我只是在想，作为我的Master，你是否有义务介绍一下你自己。”

官腔的用词和故作谦和的姿态。

他皱了皱眉。

“告诉过你了，Sherlock Holmes。”

“除此之外呢？”

“你还想知道什么？”

“嗯……比如说，你的职业？家庭？召唤我的理由？”

“这很重要吗？”

“我只是习惯于在和别人合作的时候对别人知根知底。”

英灵答得面不改色。

他微微挑起下巴，手指拢成塔状，指尖抵在唇边。

“那么相对的，你也得告诉我你的情况。”

英灵抬起嘴角。

“当然。礼尚往来。”

他的两手食指分开，又合上。

“好吧。关于你的问题——Holmes家是魔术世家，我是这家的次子，据说。因为我好像曾经有一个哥哥，但在我不到两岁的时候就出了意外死掉了，所以我没有印象。所以，从感觉上说，我一直是独子，没有兄弟姐妹。按道理说我应该继承这个家，但是我不喜欢这个，所以我现在和John一起在伦敦，以普通人的身份做着咨询侦探。”

对方煞有介事地挑起了一边眉毛。

“咨询侦探？”

他快速地点头。

“我自创的职业。负责帮助那群无能的伦敦警察破解疑难重案。”

“竟然会有警察愿意找一般人帮助？”

“因为我是天才。”

他回答得短平快，却在看到对方眯起的双眼后，才撇了撇嘴，不情愿地又补充道。

“……而且，不管你信不信，苏格兰场有一个探长，因为也是魔术世家的次子，所以从小和我有着往来。他也同样因为厌恶魔术的世家而离家做了警察，所以，似乎是在我身上得到了共鸣，也愿意给我不时地提供案子。”

对方这才接受了自己的说法地点了点头。

“父母呢？”

“死了。”

他毫无犹豫地回答，没有错过对方眉间一瞬间的褶皱。

“父亲在我上大学期间，带着John去参加时钟塔外派的任务，但却卷入了魔术协会与圣堂教会的一次规模庞大的纷争，不幸殒命。母亲在那之后，精神崩溃，身体状况也每况愈下，很快就跟着去了。……哦，说到John。”

隐约察觉到对方在这个话题上似乎还想追问，但他实在无心多谈那段经历，于是便迅速地转移了话题。

“John Watson，Holmes家的家庭医生，现在是我的专属以及助手了。当然，普通病症和与魔术有关的问题都能处理。曾经也是一位魔术师，但在和父亲一起碰到的那次纷争中，虽然九死一生地回来了，但被人毁了魔术回路，所以现在能力上已经只是个普通人了。”

“——Sherlock，我觉得你在提到我的时候，应该加上一句我是你唯一的朋友的。”

冷不丁地，John的声音随着开门、关门的声音传来。他随声音望去，看到John正端着一个托盘，上面摆着两杯茶水和一杯咖啡，向他们走来。

他向下扯了扯嘴角。

“我不需要朋友。”

说着，将身子往沙发一边挪了挪，方便John坐下。

“是是是，你只是需要一个既能帮你杀人又能帮你买牛奶能忍受你房间里面的各种人体器官还得随时确保你不会因为营养不良或者被人寻仇而突然死掉的，保姆？如果不是朋友的话。”

John说话的时候头也不抬，完全忽略了自己送过去的眼刀，只顾着将三杯饮品放在三个人面前，然后自然而然地来到自己身边坐下，端起他的那杯茶，看向对面的英灵。

“所以，我猜刚才Sherlock已经大概介绍了一下他自己的情况？那现在是否该轮到你了，呃……”

“Mike Hall。”

英灵好心地接话。

“请不用介意地叫我Mike。”

“……呃，好吧，Mike。”

John有些不自在地点了点头。

“所以，你到底是什么来历？……你知道的，我也是第一次见到真正的英灵，更何况还是这样违规召唤出来的。所以我必须确定，你对Sherlock无害。”

英灵理解地点头，又摆出了那副刚刚好的笑容。

“当然，Dr. Watson，我能理解你的良苦用心。实际上，我也很乐于看到我的Master身边有你这样忠诚坚毅的朋友相伴。只不过，我可以保证，你对我的担忧是完全没有必要的。这不仅是因为英灵需要依靠御主的魔力才能现界并且不能违抗令咒的命令，更重要的是，我和你们所在的这条世界线全无瓜葛，所以并不存在利益纠纷。”

John疑惑地歪起头。

“……这是什么意思？”

顿了顿。

“你是说，你是来自不同的……世界线？”

英灵优雅地点头。

“是这样的，Dr. Watson。我并不存在于你们所在的这个世界线中，不论过去、现在还是未来。所以，你们也不用费心去查询我的资料，不管怎么查都不会有的。”

“……好吧。”

John似乎没有全然接受这个说法，但也不再继续纠结，而是换了个问题问道：

“那你在你的……世界线里，是怎么样的存在？又是怎么成为的英灵？”

英灵握着伞柄的手指又轻轻地点了两下，而后将伞放到了一边，伸手端起了那杯咖啡，姿态如同教科书版端正地小抿了一口。

“……实际上，我在我原本的世界里，不过是一个不值一提的特工。”

“……特工？你是说，007那种？”

“我很高兴听到这个世界也有那部电影。不过，和那个夸张的邦德相比，我曾经的工作可是要朴实低调的多。”

英灵转了转手中的咖啡杯，而后又端到嘴边，抿了一口。

“不过，大概是因为我的功绩比别的特工要好上那么一点点，所以阿赖耶就给了我这么个机会，让我有幸成为了这样的存在。”

“……”

John盯着他，微微蹙起了眉。

“……可是，说真的？特工？特工会穿三件套吗？”

英灵最后抿了一口咖啡，将杯子放回了桌子上，重新看向这边的眼神平静一如往常。

“这只是一些个人的小爱好，Dr. Watson。”

他说，声音平稳，却不知哪里透着一些狡黠。

“总得允许英灵有一些个人风格，你说是吗？我甚至听说有日本古代的英灵，现界的时候穿着就像一个摇滚明星，甚至还戴墨镜。”

“……好吧，好吧。”

John摇了摇头，也低头喝了一大口茶，似乎是拒绝去想象穿得像摇滚明星的日本古代英灵是什么样子的。而当他抬起头来的时候，不再看向对面的英灵而是转而看向自己。

“我想问的都问完了。Sherlock，你还有别的想问的吗？”

说到这里，突然意识到什么地有些迟疑地歪起了头。

“……说起来，Sherlock，你刚才怎么一直怎么安静？不会是这就在策划什么不得了的事件了吧？”

“哦，当然不是，John。我只是在观察。”

他瞟了John一眼，又很快将目光放回了对面的英灵身上。

John看看他，又看了看英灵。

“所以，你观察出了什么？”

“……并没有什么特别的。不过，他大概没有在说谎。”

他说，然后得到了英灵的即答。

“哦，Sherlock，我当然不会对你撒谎。”

他眯了眯眼，对这句话不置可否，只是稍微向前探了探身子，道：

“不过，我还有一个问题。”

“请讲。”

“实际上。”

他说，两手食指不自觉地在唇前一下一下地分开，合拢，分开。

“我召唤的时候并没有用圣遗物，但就这样召唤出了你。”

合拢。

“——你觉得，这是因为什么？”

英灵的表情出现了一瞬间的空白，但很快又恢复如常。

“既然不用圣遗物就能召唤出我，那么肯定说明我们之间有一些连我也没想到的缘由。而我说了，我生前是一个功绩还算上乘的特工。”

他说，从表情到语气到魔力，都如止水一般平静。

“说不定是因为，我曾经因为任务而杀了那个世界的你呢？”

他又静静地看了对方一会儿，而后放松下来，终于伸手去拿自己的那杯已经凉下去了的茶。

“那么，今晚我们在这里休息一晚，明天一起回贝克街。”

他咕咚几口将那杯茶喝完，又咔嚓一声将杯子放回桌子上。

“希望回去之后能碰到一些有趣的案子。”

说罢站起身，这就想要回房休息。

然而却被John一下子叫住。

“等等！Sherlock，你有没有跟，呃，Mike说明你到底需要他做什么？”

“没有。”

他答得干脆利落。

“但我相信他能明白的。”

John无奈地摇摇头，有些抱歉地看向英灵。

“……抱歉，他就一直是这样。呃，实际上，虽然你是一个英灵，但因为这次情况特殊，所以大概不太能施展……”

“我明白。”

英灵不显失礼地打断John，平和地说道。

“而且，我相信我能做得很好。因为一些个人原因，我在生前就一直很习惯帮人解决后顾之忧。”

“……好吧。”

John也没刨根问底，只是又突然想起什么似地问道：

“呃，但是，我还没有具体问，你到底能给我们提供一些什么帮助？”

英灵闻言，却没有回答John，只是转而看向自己，清冷的目光直直落进了自己的眼底。

“……只要你想。”

他说，一字一顿，极尽恳诚。

“——只要我能。”

又一次地，他感受到了刚刚召唤出这个英灵时的那种短暂的晕眩。

而他并没有正面回答他的英灵，只是简单地描述一下客房的位置便起身离开了。

John又和英灵交代了几句，也很快追了出来，问着自己到底看出了那英灵的什么，是不是真的能够信任他。

而他只是一边含糊搪塞着John的疑问，一边处理着自己心中莫名蒸腾起来的焦躁与兴奋。

……虽然自己仍然看不透那英灵。

他这样想着，感觉到英灵的气息辗转于大宅的各个角落，似乎在清理刚才的召唤留下的魔力痕迹，自己都没有注意到地微微挑起了嘴角。

……但感觉，之后大概，会变得有趣起来也说不定。


	3. 02

第二天，他们一起回了贝克街。

他让他的英灵以实体化的方式进入221B，并向Hudson太太介绍说他是Lestrade探长认识的政府官员，被引荐给自己并会偶尔来提供案子。Hudson太太听了之后，似乎是因为又多了一个人能够照看自己而很是开心，于是便用刚烧出来的苹果派好好款待了他的英灵一番。

他并不知道英灵到底有没有味觉又或者会不会饿，但他确实看到了他的英灵在看到苹果派的那一刻露出了一个转瞬即逝小小微笑。

他快速眨了眨眼，把这个小小的信息收进眼底。

随后，比他想象中来得还要快的，是Lestrade的短信。新案子。也是他带着英灵处理的第一个案子。这让他感到了一种不同以往的兴奋，甚至还没等他的英灵吃完那个苹果派就强行带着他和John出了门。

他也没错过他的英灵在放下餐具的时候脸上划过的遗憾的神情。

不过，案子带来的刺激很快就让他忘记了这些细节。他很快就沉浸在了演绎和追捕带来的快乐之中，甚至没顾上去给他的英灵安排任务。

而等他终于回过神来的时候，已经是三天之后。案子破了，当然。Lestrade和John一如既往地向他表达了谢意和赞许。但他却比以往任何一次都快速地冷静了下来。

因为他意识到，他的英灵根本什么都没有做。

……不，说什么都没有做也许并不合适。即使无心旁顾，他也能通过接通的回路感觉到，他的英灵一直都以灵体化的形式跟在他身边，并且运用了他的技能抹除了自己追查的痕迹，甚至还用结界帮自己挡下了很多不必要的麻烦。最后追捕犯人的时候，也是他先行一步顺着自己的推理确保了犯人的方位，等着自己和John过去将之逮捕落网。所以，可以说，这一次办案，比他之前办的任何一次都要顺利。

然而，这和他预想的却并不一样。

虽然，实际上，他自己也说不清楚他到底在自己的英灵身上期待着什么——说到底，他也是第一次接触这样的存在，根本搞不明白自己到底能对他期待一些什么。但是，不论如何，这样子好像和之前没有什么太大区别的展开，显然不是他想要的。

……对，他是想要一些更多的，刺激，或者说，有趣的东西，能让他看到与之前一直看到的不同的风景。

但显然，这一次，他的一直安静地灵体化着的英灵完全没有提供给他。

所以，现在，在案子结束却又没有新案子的空档期，他将整个人蜷起来缩进沙发里，对着空气大喊一声：“无聊！”

没有人理他。

John去买牛奶了——考虑到他经常和那个取款机不对付，离他买完回来大概还需要一些时间。

而他的英灵……哦那个家伙到底还要装死装到什么时候？！

他皱皱鼻子，稍微仰起头，愤愤地嚷了起来：

“Mike，出来！”

不消一会儿，他的英灵便穿着整整齐齐的三件套，安然落座在他对面的沙发上了。

他看着对方淡然的脸，觉得心里更堵了。

“我很无聊！”

他又一次地对对方宣布道。

而对方只是微微挑了挑下巴，问道：

“所以你需要我做些什么？”

他一口气堵在喉头，猛地皱起了眉毛。

“我不知道！是什么让你觉得如果我知道的话还会一直这样坐在这里？”

他的英灵倒是也不因为他的激烈言辞而恼怒，只是平静地点了两下头，像是认同了他的说法。

“好吧。Sherlock，我知道你很无聊，也知道你并没有办法打发这种无聊……”

他低下头，看了看自己放在腿上的指尖，过了一会儿才抬起头来，又道：

“可是，Sherlock，我是你的Servant，你是我的Master。这种时候，如果你不向我说明，我又怎么知道你到底需要什么？”

“……”

他挑起了眉毛想反驳，但却又旋即觉得对方说的似乎也没错，便把滚到口边的一肚子抱怨又尽数咽了下去，只是撇了撇嘴，没好气地道：

“好吧，既然你这么说，那么我就命令你，说些什么有趣的事。”

“有趣的事？”

“有趣的事。”

“……”

他的英灵又低头看了一会儿手指尖，似乎真得在认真思考自己这个空泛到几乎没有答案的问题。片刻之后才又一次看向自己，像是郑重地决定了什么似地缓缓张口：

“刚结束的那个案子，你其实可以更快一天找出凶手的。”

他承认，他这一次是真的没有预料到这个回答。

“……这是什么意思？”

他半是诧异半是怀疑地问道，并不自觉地舒展了身子，让自己真正地“坐”在了沙发上。

“你是说，我的推理有问题？”

“不是有问题，Sherlock，而是有疏漏。”

他的英灵快速地答道。

“实际上，你现在做出的演绎几近完美，但是你的观察实际上还是出现了遗漏。如果你能够不遗漏那个小细节的话，你也许能比现在更快地找到真相。”

这几乎是第一次，有人在他的破案能力上做出了指摘。这让他在有些愤懑的同时，还隐隐感到了一些兴起。

他于是前倾了身子，将双手的手指在唇前拢起来。

“说说看？”

“那个被扔掉的餐盒里面的油，Sherlock。”

他的英灵说得不疾不徐，语气就像在讨论天气一样稀松平常。

“你从那个油量推断出他们吃的是中餐，这很好。但如果你再仔细辨认一下的话你会发现，那个油不是普通的植物油，而是猪油。从这一点，你应该就可以最先排除你一开始怀疑的那个信仰坚定的穆斯林了。”

他这次是真的吃惊得瞪大了眼睛。

英灵说的餐盒里面的油他当然有印象。他就是凭着那些油而把目标锁定在死者身边几个中国人或爱吃中餐的朋友身上。但是，说真的，不是植物油而是猪油？这一点连以观察力为傲的自己都一不小心忽略了过去，面前的这个一直连实体化都没有过的英灵到底是怎么发现的？

“你……”

他脱口便想问对方到底是怎么做到的，但很快他便意识到，对方根本不是人类，而是英灵。如果是这样的话。

“……这是你的技能吗？随便看一眼就能得到情报……之类的技能？”

对方点了点头，随后却又摇了摇头。

“我确实有一项这样的技能，在我想的时候，我可以读出很多情报。这种根本没有魔力干扰的死物自然不在话下。……但是Sherlock，你要知道。”

他的英灵说着，脸上扬起一个恰到好处、但不知道哪里微妙地透着点儿志得意满的笑容。

“——我的这项技能，名叫‘演绎’。”

“……演绎？你是说，演绎法？”

他觉得，从他出生到现在，没有哪一次能让他如此心里没底儿地问出这么多问题的。

“据说英灵的技能大多是来自生前或者传说中的特点或特长……所以，你的意思是，你生前擅长演绎法？”

他的英灵又一次地点点头，又摇摇头。

“确实，我生前是擅长演绎法。”

他说，脸上的笑容微妙地扩大。

“但那不意味着，我现在就不擅长啊，Sherlock。”

“……”

他沉吟片刻。

“所以你的意思是，你是察觉到那个油有问题，才刻意去读取的信息。”

“完全正确。”

英灵满意地点了一下头，敛了敛笑容。

“所以，我能告诉你的有趣的事情就是，你的观察和演绎还有精进的空间，而我在必要的时候，也许可以给你一些小小的帮助。”

他愣怔地看着他的英灵，有几秒不知道该做出什么反应。

而几秒过后，他却又一次干脆利落地将自己蜷缩进了沙发里。

他的英灵第一次露出了些类似于困惑的神情。

“……Sherlock？”

“一点都不有趣，一点都不。”

他瞥了英灵一眼，嘟嘟囔囔地说道。

他的英灵的眉间几乎微不可见地蹙了一下，然后又很快恢复了常态。

“我以为你会喜欢和案子以及推理有关的话题。看来是我误会了。”

“……不，不是那样。”

他这次不是瞥，而是瞪了英灵一眼，道。

“我喜欢案子和推理的话题。但我只是不明白你为何有这么卓越的能力和有趣的技能却不提前告诉我。”

他的英灵明显愣了一下，而后露出了一个真正惊讶的表情。

“Sherlock。”

他先是念了一遍自己的名字，随后像是斟酌了一下语言，才缓缓地说出：

“……我本来以为，你并不会喜欢在自己办案的时候有人多管闲事。”

“但你的演绎不是闲事。你的技能也在必要的时候能够派上用场。”

他毫无犹豫地回答道。

“我确实不喜欢在思考的时候有人多嘴多舌，也不喜欢有人自作聪明地把所有安排好的线索摆在我面前——哦所以我先提醒你，如果你滥用你的技能的话我当即就会用令咒命令你自尽——但是这并不代表我讨厌跟任何人讨论案情。……或者说。”

他停下来，下意识地又向沙发深处缩了缩。

“……或者说，这么多年来，根本没有人能够和我讨论案情——甚至没有人能看到和我一样的东西——所以我、”

他又停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。

“所以我大概，并不介意你在必要的时候……和我交流。”

有那么一会儿，他的英灵的脸上是一片空白。

而后，极其缓慢地，有一些他并不能全然看懂的神情——那里面混着讶异、放松、愉悦、还有一些别的什么——一点一点地爬上了英灵的眼角眉梢。

“……Sherlock，你知道么。”

他轻声说，声音里第一次全然没有了一贯的装腔作势。

“我在生前也经常和别人说，演绎法不是万能的。”

笑意。真正的——真真正正的——柔软笑意，正渲染在对方冰蓝的眸子里。

“却没想到这一次，是你将这个道理告诉了我。”

他盯着眼前的英灵。使劲盯着，却因为不能理解他的表情变化到底代表了什么，所以只能沉默。

而他的英灵只是继续微笑着，道：

“那么，Sherlock。以后在你办案的时候，如果有需要，就用精神通话叫我。我会提供给你你想要的，只要我能。”

他说着，站起身来，看向自己的眼神温柔却坚定。

“——我会一直在这里，为你。”

而在下一个瞬间，他便又一次解除了实体化，化作一片纷飞的金粉消失在自己面前。

而自己只是仍然愣愣地蜷在沙发里，看着英灵刚才坐过的沙发，疑惑于他所有的那些表情与言语。

……同时也疑惑于，因为他的那些表情与言语而感到了些许莫名的动摇的自己。


	4. 03

那之后，他和他的英灵又一起破了几起案子。在那期间，他的英灵仍然话不多，但总是会在他最需要的时候给予他恰到好处的帮助，并且完美地完成一些情报收集和事后处理工作。他们交流，有时质疑，甚至偶尔争吵，但他的思路却比以往更加清明。这让他破案的效率又有了很大的提升，并且，据John说，精神状态也比从前好了不少，至少不会那么情绪化了。这让Lestrade和John都很高兴。

……而他自己也不得不承认，自己大概，也是有那么一点儿开心的。

毕竟，这是他第一次感到，在自己展现演绎法的时候，有人能够既不像看仰视神明、也不像白日见鬼一样看着自己，而是和自己并肩，看到同样的风景。这种感觉甚至连启蒙自己演绎法的父母都没有给过自己——毕竟，母亲在自己6岁的时候就已经跟不上自己的思路了，而父亲因为工作原因很少在家，对自己更多的是指导，而不是交流。

所以，是的，虽然有的时候他也会因为英灵比他更敏锐的观察和更快速的思维而感到不爽，但更多地，他确确实实地感受到了一种前所未有的新奇与兴奋。这种感觉飘飘然地环绕着他，甚至会让他在查案的间隙一点都不符合自己风格地回想起曾经母亲对他说过的话：

——Sherlock，如果你的哥哥Mycroft还在，你一定不会像现在这样孤独。因为他也是一个像你这般聪明的孩子……

说真的，他不知道那个Mycroft是个怎样的人，也无法想象自己有个哥哥的生活。但，偶尔，只是偶尔，他会一闪即逝地觉得，如果他有一个英灵Mike一样的哥哥，也许也不赖……

“……Sherlock？你听我说话了吗Sherlock？”

他身上一个激灵地回神，飞快地眨巴了两下眼睛，意识到此时的自己正坐在沙发上，而John则拿着两张纸券站在自己面前。

“……嗯？什么？”

他扫了那纸券一眼，捕捉到上面写有“甜品”一词，而后向John挑起一边眉毛。

“所以，甜品券？”

约莫是见自己完全没在听他讲话还全无愧疚之意，John毫不留情地白了自己一眼，但还是将那两张券在自己眼前晃了晃，耐心解释道：

“是。刚刚解决的那个案子的委托人送过来的。好像还是什么高级咖啡馆的限定下午茶。”

他回想起来那位所到之处都会留下一种香甜味道的贵族女士，努了努嘴。

“两张？让我俩去？”

John不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。

“不管怎样，你知道我不吃甜品，Hudson太太的手艺除外。所以，反正案子是你破的，我就交给你了，你爱怎么处理随意。”

说着便把那两张券放在了自己面前的茶几上，然后转身准备出门。

“我今天在诊所还有工作，所以晚上才会回来。你可别因为无聊把房子炸了。”

他向对方摆了摆手，并没有对对方的要求做出任何承诺。不过对方也没太在意，只是拿起外套，匆匆下楼离开了。

而他则一边听着John逐渐远去的脚步声，一边盯着桌上的两张甜品券，在脚步声彻底消失的时候，突然想到了什么地对着空气喊了一声：

“Mike。”

他的英灵一如既往地淡然出现，就站在John刚才站过的位置。

他将目光从甜品券移到了英灵身上，嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度。

“下午茶。如何？”

他的英灵微微向斜上方挑起了下巴，满脸的狐疑。

“Sherlock，你的意思是要邀请我？”

顿了顿。

“我们俩？”

他面不改色。

“怎么？不行吗？”

英灵沉默了一会儿，脸上疑惑之色不褪。

“……Sherlock，我知道以你的观察力，一定不难发现我喜欢甜食，更何况我又没想特意遮掩这一点。但是，同样，我也能看出你一点都不喜欢这种食物。所以你完全没有必要——”

“所以。”

但他只是干净利落地打断英灵的话，简洁明了地问道：

“去？还是不去？”

“……”

英灵又无言地杵在那里眯着眼睛盯了他一会儿，然后小声地叹了口气，放松下了肩膀。

“——好吧。”

所以，他们现在就在这里了。高级咖啡馆靠窗的角落，他和他的英灵面对面而座，两人的面前分别摆着一盘点缀满了水果的蛋糕，还有一杯闻起来就有着沁人心脾的香味的红茶。

他端起那杯红茶抿了一口。味道口感都上佳，不过却不能让他产生更多的兴趣。而那块从摆盘到装点都无比精美的蛋糕，他更是连碰一下的想法都没有。

他只是拇指肚下意识地抚着茶杯沿儿，饶有兴趣地看着他对面的英灵以一种极其标准的贵族做派切着蛋糕，然后一小口一小口地放进嘴里，咀嚼，下咽。整个过程没有发出一声餐具碰碟子的声音，也不曾有一点蛋糕的碎屑掉到盘外。

他就这样看着对方一点点地吃完了那块蛋糕，然后拿起餐巾，优雅地擦了擦嘴，又端起茶杯，抿了两口茶，再将茶杯放下。整套动作行云流水，一气呵成。

然后，他看到对方似是很满意地抬起头，一点都没有因为自己完全没有动自己的那块蛋糕而感到吃惊，只是半挑起眉，淡定地开口问道：

“所以，Sherlock，你到底在打什么主意？”

他无辜地歪了歪头。

“并没有。你可以将之理解为一时兴起。”

这话不假。他承认，在他邀请这个英灵的时候，他确实没有想太多。他只是突然想起了他的英灵在看到Hudson太太的苹果派时脸上一闪而过的喜悦表情，从而想要看看如果带他去吃高级甜品他会是什么反应。

最起码，观察他的英灵总比窝在房间里面长毛要有趣得多。

而他的英灵则又盯了他一会儿，但最终还是放弃了追问，只是又端起茶杯，抿了一口。

“好吧，比起你墙上的枪眼儿，我确实能够稍微不那么无聊一些。起码还能给你点儿回应。”

他没有回答，也不想去纠结他的英灵到底是用了技能还是直接观察出了自己的想法。但不管哪一样，能够省下一些唇舌，他一点儿都不介意。

而他的英灵似乎在放弃了怀疑之后也变得放松下来，晃了晃茶杯，但却没有再喝，只是将茶杯放下，然后转头，观察起了窗外的景色。

“不错的位置。”

他客观中肯地评价道。

“人流密集，但视野开阔，很容易将周围的情况尽收眼底。”

顿了顿，声音微妙地小了一些。

“如果我生前的伦敦也有这么一个地方的话，我一定会选择这里的。”

话里有话，他敏锐地如此察觉到。然而，他却没有选择询问对方的含义。实际上，他注意到他的英灵是个十足的秘密主义者，几乎从不向自己透露任何重要的信息——当然，他并不会因此感到不满，毋宁说，他其实很享受这种靠着自己的观察一点点拼凑关于对方的细节的过程——所以，他没有问，只是让视线无所谓地在窗外扫了一圈儿之后，又一次回到了英灵身上，试图发现哪怕一点点的蛛丝马迹。

而似乎是感受到了自己的注视，英灵也很快收回了目光，毫无退却地迎着自己的视线，挑起了嘴角。

“所以。”

他说，略带一些玩味地。

“说说看，至今为止，你都观察出什么了？”

他也丝毫没有想要否定自己在观察对方的意思，即刻快速地回答道：

“既然职阶是Assassin，那么生前是干和这一行相关的应该不会错。但是，如此高级的三件套，一直不离手的黑伞，还有不管什么时候都能完美保持的上流阶级的做派，能看出来你肯定不是什么‘微不足道的小特工’……或者说，也许曾经是，但后来肯定已经爬到了食物链的顶层，说不定还解决过什么惊天动地的大事件——如果不是如此根本无法解释为何在那么多特工之中偏偏是你被选中升格成了英灵，而且还有着如此上等的数据和技能。”

英灵肯定地点头。

“嗯哼。继续。”

他又眯起眼睛，从上到下将对方扫视了一遍。

“你一直很在意着装的整洁，甚至偶尔在根本没有怎么活动的时候还会整理衣服，所以大概有些许的强迫症，甚至还有些控制癖。你无名指上的戒指……考虑到你的身份地位还有你的强迫症与控制欲，装模作样地给别人看以避免麻烦的可能性远大于你真的有个伴侣。你喜欢甜食，但却不胖。按理说，官职做到你那个程度，大约也不再需要真的去做体力活儿了，但你仍然保持着良好的体型，所以说明你的自制力甚佳，或者有一个能够合理安排你的饮食起居的精明秘书。并且，从我们几次破案的经验来看，你不需要我的任何指示就能处理好所有善后工作，完美得甚至不留下一丝痕迹。这说明你生前也习惯于做类似的事情，而你的服务对象……如果不是一个多事的老板，就是一个让你无法放心的对你来说很重要的人。”

他停下来，又来来回回看了对方几圈儿，确认没有什么遗漏了，才最后道：

“从我现在能观察到的看，就是这些。有哪里有问题吗？”

他的英灵却没有马上回答，只是淡然自若地端起那杯茶，将最后一点喝完，然后这才又看向自己，露出一个大约四分之三真实的微笑。

“几近完美，Sherlock。”

“几近，就说明不是全部。”

英灵没有点头，也没有摇头，而是又隔了几秒，才缓缓开口：

“我现在不胖，但曾经在年少的时候有过一段肥胖的时期。但那样的肥胖给我以及我的家人造成了不小的困扰，所以那之后我让自己不论如何都要将维持在某个值以下。”

又是含糊其辞，不过他也不甚在意。毕竟，这种细节上的偏差也不足以说明他的演绎是错误的。

“好吧，还有别的吗？”

“……关于我的服务对象，Sherlock。”

他的英灵斟酌着措辞，修长的手指小幅度地抚摸着茶杯的杯沿儿，脸上笑容的真实度逐渐从四分之三下降到了四分之一。

“——是整个大英帝国。”

他愣了一下，而后没忍住地翻了个白眼。

“好吧，看来我估计得还是保守了。但，这也能归于‘多事的老板’那里，所以我的演绎还是没错。”

这次，他的英灵脸上的笑容变成了忍俊不禁的样子。

“好吧，是的，Sherlock。不是‘近乎’，就是‘完美’。你真是个天才。”

他听着这几近调侃的赞美，毫不掩饰地哼了一声。

“我是天才不需要你说。”

英灵却只是笑着看着他。

他扯了扯嘴角，抓起桌上的茶杯喝了一大口茶。

而当他把茶杯放回桌上，再一次看向他的英灵的时候，对方笑容里面的调侃褪了几分，却添了一些自己看不懂的情绪。复杂，却莫名真诚。

他疑惑地眨了眨眼，不知道此时对方在想些什么，只得安静地听对方再次开口：

“那么，Sherlock，为了奖励你的完美，我就再向你提供一条关于我的附加情报。”

他没搭腔，只等着对方继续。

对方的笑容深了几分，那种复杂的情绪似乎也随着深了几分。

“那就是，Sherlock。”

英灵的声音很轻，但却有着一字一顿的重量。

“——能和你这样用完一次下午茶，我确实感到十分愉快。”

他无法解释他心里感觉到的某种坑坑洼洼的感受到底是什么。

但他只是看着眼前似乎真的发自心底感到愉快的英灵，茫然地想着也许可以提醒John多接一些可能提供甜品券作为嘉奖的客户。


	5. 04

他躺在床上，直勾勾地盯着天花板，睡不着。

时间已是凌晨，夜色进入了最深重的时候。他甚至能在鼻尖闻到从窗外渗进来的清冷，那种墨色的沉静昭示着休憩与安眠。

可是他却睡不着。完完全全地。

这并不是说他不困。相反的，他此时身体上的疲劳已经到达了峰值。就在几个小时之前，他刚刚侦破了一个案子。一对夫妇由于长期被秘密投毒重金属而陷入长久的昏迷，苏格兰场在搜查未果之后将案子转到了他的手上。犯人的投毒手法确实精巧，但还没有到完美无缺的地步，所以虽然花了他一些时间，但也终于还是将犯人逮捕归案。

按理说，每次案子破掉之后的那个晚上，都是他难得地可以沉入深度睡眠的时候。他虽然一直认为睡眠并不是必要，但也并非不享受安眠的过程。

……但这次，即便他身上的每一块肌肉都在发出需要休息的嘶吼，但他却无论如何没有办法像往常一样入睡。

——因为，那对陷入昏迷的夫妇中的女方，是他的大学同学，也是在他的大学期间唯一对他表示过友好与亲近的人。

Cathy。那位女性的名字。稀松平常随处可见的女名，但他却记得无比清楚。在他并没有念完的大学生涯中，只有这位女性——当时还是个带着些稚气的女孩儿——在一片或惊怪或鄙夷的目光之中，不顾旁人的闲言碎语，总是在自己的面前展露似乎有着阳光味道的笑颜。她在智力上并没有什么突出之处，当然也跟不上自己永远飞速运转的思维，但就是不厌其烦地总来找自己搭话。有时是学校里面发生的趣事，有时是关于教授的闲话，有时甚至是一些一起出游的邀约……

一开始，他也困惑过，迟疑过，也试图用冰冷尖锐的言语把那女孩儿吓走。但是对方却从没有真的疏远过自己，即便有时真的会露出受伤的表情，但也会在几天之后像什么都没有发生过似地再次出现在自己面前。所以，到后来，不知道该说是放弃了还是习惯了，他也不再赶女孩儿走。虽然女孩儿的邀约自己从来都没有答应过，但女孩儿说他听，偶尔尖刻地评论上两句逗女孩儿哈哈大笑的模式却固定了下来。

……直到他因为父亲出事和母亲的接连去世从而一蹶不振。

那段时间，他的精神状态差到谷底，甚至想到过用毒品麻痹自己的神经——如果不是John拖着仍然没有完全康复的病体时刻陪在自己身边，自己说不定真的已经那么做了。然而不管怎么样，本来就是为了完成父母的期望而进了大学的他，那时便再也没有了继续呆在学校读书的念头，于是在一段时间的休养后，他便办理了退学。

在他所有的所谓“同学”之中，他只将这个消息亲口告知了Cathy。

他直到现在仍然记得，女孩儿眼眶中打着转的泪花。

——哦，Sherlock，我感到很遗憾，但同时也尊重你的决定。

女孩儿说，努力微笑着，没让眼泪真的掉下来。

——而且我相信，像你这样又聪明又善良的人，不管有没有读完大学，不管之后会去做什么，都一定会闪闪发光的。

说着，女孩儿紧紧拥抱了他，用着他记忆中连父母都不曾用过的力度。

——Sherlock，保重。

她没有挽留，也没有向自己索要任何联系方式，甚至没有道“再见”。

——像你这样好的人我这一生不会遇到第二个。所以我一定会永远永远记得你的。

她只是将这样的话留给自己，伴着灿烂到耀眼的大大笑脸。

而那大概是他在那段日子中见到的唯一的光。微弱，但足以照亮一隅黑暗。

那之后，他在John的帮助下，慢慢走出了阴影，并且又借了Lestrade的职务之便，开始到伦敦干起了他自创的咨询侦探的行当。他再也没有见过那个女孩儿，却也从未忘记过她。他自称高功能反社会人格，也从来不懂得什么叫做亲密关系，但却一直悄悄地将这段记忆藏在心底，连对John都没有完整叙述过那段经历和感受。他以为他会将那女孩儿最后留给他的那个大大的笑脸作为对女孩儿最终的定义，直到死亡。

……他只是无论如何都没有想到，那个定义会被一张苍白浮肿到早已看不清本来面目的毫无生气的脸所刷新。

嫉妒，情杀。在他见过的案子当中这个理由简直如同尘埃一般的司空见惯，可他就是在将其与那个女孩儿、还有现在躺在病床上也许再也不会睁开双眼的那位女性联系起来的时候，感到一种前所未有的焦躁与空虚。在破案过程中，他可以通过让大脑处于过载状态而忽略这种感受，但尘埃落定之后，这种感受再一次铺天盖地地卷土重来，而他却因为不知道该如何处理从而陷入了空前的迷茫。

所以，他现在只能浑身僵硬地平躺在床上，觉得目光能将天花板烧出洞来，却对目前自己所处的状况无能为力。

然后，他听到有小提琴声从楼下传来。

那是他的小提琴的音色，他能肯定自己不会听错那把母亲在自己幼时送给自己的提琴的声音。但是，John和Hudson太太都不会拉琴——别提是在凌晨——而他肯定不会有客户或者犯罪分子大半夜地会溜进来只为了碰一碰自己的小提琴。

……难道是。

他在意识到可能的答案之后，不顾自己浑身酸痛的肌肉而从床上起身，蹬上拖鞋便向楼下走去。

他能确定自己肯定发出了一连串的声响，但琴声丝毫没有受到影响的一刻不停。

他在黑暗中摸索着走下楼梯，来到客厅。

借着窗外流进来得夜光，他看到他的英灵站在窗边，面向着窗外，用着他的提琴进行着演奏。

那是一首不知名的曲子——他自认对音乐有一定研究，但在他的资料库里却无法找出与这个曲子对应的数据——旋律十分简单，但却舒缓优美，说不上有多么精妙，但确实有着一种治愈人心的力量。

他甚至没有打断英灵去质问他为什么随意碰自己的琴。

他只是站在楼梯口，安静地听英灵将那一曲拉完。而后看到英灵垂下双手，转过身来。

“抱歉擅自用了你的琴。”

他说，在昏暗中挥了挥手中的琴弓示意，但却并听不出多少道歉的意思。

而他只是耸耸肩，无意在这个问题上和对方纠缠，只是几步走到长沙发边，又一下子仰躺了上去。

“是什么曲子？”

“没有名字，我自创的。”

英灵没有移动，仍然站在窗前回答道。他看不到英灵此时的样子，但他能感觉到英灵平静的目光正放在自己身上。

“虽然不算上佳，但在我生前曾经颇受好评。”

“好评？谁的？”

脑子几乎没有在转的他随口一问，但英灵却用沉默代替了回答。

而他也根本没有力气去追根刨底，只是嘟囔了一句：

“这时候拉琴，小心明天被John和Hudson太太念死。”

而他的英灵却回答得无比淡定。

“结界，Sherlock。”

停了一下。

“其实如果你想，以你的魔术水平，也随时可以做到。”

“……我讨厌那些。”

他心不在焉地应着，但随即又反应过来哪里不对：

“等等，结界？……你是说，你特意只让我一个人听到？”

“是的。”

英灵答得爽快。

他对着天花板皱了皱眉。

“为什么？”

“……”

英灵又沉吟了一会儿，才斟酌着语句地回答道：

“从回路传过来的你的魔力十分不稳，Sherlock。能感觉到你在动摇。”

他在鼻腔深处哼了一声。

“说说看，你都知道什么了？”

英灵的回答又间隔了两秒才传来。

“不多，Sherlock。你要知道，你作为一名世家传承的优秀魔术师，是有着高等的对魔力的。所以即便是我，能从你身上看出来的东西也非常有限。更何况，即便抛去技能和魔术不谈，演绎法也只是一种工具，而不能真的读心。”

又间隔两秒。

“Dr. Watson告诉我，那位女性是你大学的同学，似乎关系还不错。而我能感觉到你在破这个案子的时候与以往不同地沉不住气，所以大约能推断你们的关系比‘不错’要更亲近一些。但也仅只如此了。”

他听着，没有回答，只是仍然直愣愣地看着天花板。即使在一片昏暗中，他也有信心能看出那天花板上的每一块污渍，甚至还能将之与自己房间天花板上的污渍进行对比，但那对于他此刻应该发表一些什么感想之类的并没有任何帮助。

所以他只是紧闭着嘴，不说话。而他的英灵也一时没再言语。

沉默在他们之间来回流动着，像是一种试探。

而最终，结束这试探的，还是他的英灵。

“……Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音很轻，但语气肯定。

“你在关心。”

他觉得身上一个激灵。

“我没有。”

极其快速地即刻否定，但英灵却丝毫不买账。

“你是在关心。Sherlock，别否认这一点。你在关心那位女性，因为对你来说，她并不是一个不论死活都无关紧要的路人。”

“……”

他抿紧了嘴唇，死死地瞪了天花板几秒，而后一声闷哼，翻了个身面向沙发里侧蜷了起来。

又是一段时间的沉默。这一次比起试探，更像是思考。

之后，他听见他的英灵一声长长的叹息，在暗夜里显得沉重而幽远。

“……Sherlock。你知道，我在生前总是和别人说，关心则乱。”

他浑身紧绷。

“……只是。Sherlock。只是。偶尔。”

他的英灵声音渐轻。

“……我也会羡慕还可以去关心的人。”

他眨了两下眼。

“什么意思。”

一些悉索的布料摩擦的声音。他的英灵似乎重新转过身去面向了窗外。

“……我生前。”

英灵说，声音中似乎也打上了一层夜的凉意。

“我生前，曾失去过非常重要的人——原谅我的失礼，但那确实是比‘大学时关系不错的同学’来得更加亲密、更加重要的人——”

停下来，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。

“……而我实际上，可以做出让我能够不失去那个人的选择。虽然那伴随着相当大的代价，但如果我想的话，我确实可以……可以救回那个人的。”

“可是你没有。”

“是的，我没有。”

英灵说，语气变得平直。

“关心则乱——我这么告诉自己，然后努力让自己在当时的情况下做出了对当时的状况来说最正确的选择。是的，那确实是最正确的选择。代价最小，也没有后顾之忧。所以我就那样做了——”

“但却失去了‘那个人’。”

他也同样平直地抢了英灵的话，如是说。

英灵似乎哽了一下，但很快又找回了声音，继续道：

“是的，没错。我因此失去了‘那个人’。……并且，与此同时。”

又停下，似乎是在搜索最恰当的词句，又似乎是单纯地在犹豫要不要继续说下去。

但最终，后半句话虽然轻细如线，但还是清晰地飘进了他的耳朵里。

“——也从此失去了继续关心的资格。”

他仍然蜷缩着身体，紧绷的肌肉却似乎和刚才有了不一样的意义。

他紧盯着在自己眼前放大了数倍的沙发纹路。他能从那些纹路看出这沙发的制造年份甚至产地，但他却无法从英灵的话语中推断其背后的真正含义。

他唯一能肯定的，是那些真正的含义一定是他所不能想象的沉重，否则便无法解释他向来泰然自若的英灵在谈起的时候语气中难以掩藏的刻骨铭心。

他抿了抿唇，张开嘴，但却又合上。

他最终还是没能发出一点声音。

所以，他只能浑身僵直地躺在那里，听他的英灵的声音又从窗边传来。

“……所以，Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音和夜的孤寂形成回响。

“虽然关心则乱，但……也不必太为之懊恼或焦虑。因为，你要知道，当你还能随心所欲地关心的时候，那其实是一种莫大的幸运。”

他咬住了下唇，仍然不去回应。

而英灵则只是兀自继续道：

“因此，Sherlock，当那些情绪想要占据你的大脑的时候，就让它们那样做吧。”

顿了顿。

“而我会在你不再是那个万全的Sherlock Holmes的时候，尽我所能保证你的安全，并且等你回来。”

他没有忍住地张开口，使劲吸进了一大口空气。

而将他缓慢地将这一口气一点点推出胸腔的时候，他觉得刚才一直绷在身上的力道也一并卸掉了。

但同时，又有什么温暖又潮湿的东西，涌上了他的眼眶。

他慌张地闭上眼，让那莫名的液体迅速落进了沙发布中。

他的英灵也再没有说话，只是在过了一会儿之后，又重新开始拉起了刚才的那首无名的小提琴曲。

他闭着眼，听着那平静又悠扬的曲调，感觉到一种放松的睡意在某一个瞬间突然便袭击了自己，而自己根本来不及抵抗便向梦的深渊沉沉坠去。

而他不知道，在自己彻底失去意识的前一刻，那轻轻抚摸上自己头发的温暖的手，到底是不是自己的错觉。


	6. 05

后来，在他收整过自己的心情之后，他去医院看了Cathy。

John建议他可以带一束花去，可是他思虑了一下却没这么做。办案过程中他已经熟知了那位女性的状况。他知道不管什么鲜花都只会被孤零零地放在床头，直到枯萎被扔进垃圾桶的那一刻都不会被那位女性看上一眼。所以他没有带花。

他只是空着双手，没有任何预兆地去了医院，站到了那位女性的病床前。

领他过来的护士不知道他们到底是什么关系，但却知道自己是帮助破了案的侦探，于是态度友好地将他称为“侦探先生”，并且对他说着“和病人说说话也许会有些帮助”一类的话，甚至还帮他搬来了一把椅子放在床边，而后迅速地离开了病房。

而他却没有选择坐下。坐在病床边照看病人应该是一件更加亲密的事儿，而他知道自己和她的关系完全不是那样。所以他只是双手插在风衣口袋中，定定地站在床边，俯视着女性因为中毒和昏睡而早已变形的脸庞，不说话，也不动作。

他心里也明白这一幕在旁人看来大约会很诡异，但他确实不知道自己此时该表示些什么。实际上，他从来之前就一直在考虑这个问题——他回忆了所有那些大学期间发生过的事，那些所有和女孩儿在一起度过的平凡直至平庸的时光——但他甚至不知道该如何去定义它们。更何况，如果不是因为发生了这样的……意外，他和她早就应该彼此相忘于江湖了。

所以，虽然他现在站在这里，可他仍然无法确定自己该以什么样的身份站在这里，觉得空气都在身边重重地沉淀。护士说可以对她说说话，可，天晓得一个连自己的地位都无法判定的人在这样的情况下该说些什么？

——Sherlock。

而就在他呆愣在那里一段时间之后，脑中冷不丁地回响起了英灵的声音。虽然在破案的时候他已经习惯了和对方的精神通话，但在这样的场景下他还是没忍住地身上一颤。

英灵没有立即接着发声，似乎是在等他平静下来。

他无声地做了一个深呼吸。

——什么？

又过了一会儿。

——……只要说说你想说的。

英灵的声音轻而淡，就像在描述今天天气晴朗这样无可辩驳的事实。

——虽然我不知道你们之间具体发生过什么，但，既然能让你现在站在这里，就说明这段关系对你们两个来说都很重要。更何况，你还帮她找到了凶手。

顿了顿。

——如果你相信她，那么你也可以相信，只要是你真正想要表达给她的，不管是什么，她都会很乐于听到的。

又顿了顿。

——我会在病房外面等你，并且给这里布好结界。没有人会听到你对她说了什么。所以。

然后，他便感到英灵的气息消失在房中了。

而他仍然还是支棱地站在那里，但双手却在风衣的衣兜中握成了拳。

他又做了一次深呼吸——这一次甚至发出了夸张的声响。

而后。

“……Cathy。”

他缓慢地张口，目不转睛地盯着女性的脸，一点点、一点点地将声音推出了唇边。

“我、”

握紧的拳头更加用力，指尖甚至在掌心留下痛感。

“……我也会、一辈子，记住你的。”

空气似乎在一瞬间恢复流动了。

他的手指一点点地放松下来。他看着她的视线也终于不似刚才那样僵直。

他抿着唇，又最后一次将她脸上的每一个细节都收进脑海，和那些多年前的有着阳光味道的记忆放在一起，封入他思维宫殿的角落。

随后，他转身离开。不挽留，也没有说再见。一如当年她对他所做的那样。

而他的心情却是接到这个案子以来第一次纯然的平静。

他知道，这之后，除自己以外再也不会有人晓得，那些年，在那个学校的实验室、走廊里、或者花园的树荫下，那个有着灿烂笑脸的女孩儿到底说了又做了些什么。

然而，他亦知道，自己的记忆，会让她永恒。

这便足够了。

当他走出医院，看到如洗的碧空时，他觉得，那个惯常的敏锐而坚定的咨询侦探终于又一次地回来了。

而他的英灵什么都没有问，只是以灵体的形式默默跟在自己身边。

他长长地吐出了一口气，对着自己身边的空气快速地挑起一个几乎微不可见的微笑，而后很快地抬手拦下一辆出租车坐了进去，并报出了221B的地址。

车子里没有放音乐或广播，司机也缄口不言。狭小而静默的空间里，他感觉到他的英灵的气息就在离自己至近的位置。

这让他感到一种被包容的安心——就像那个被黑暗和冷清包围的夜晚，他在自己的英灵那平淡却柔软的话语和那简单却悠长的提琴声中感受到的一样——但同时，也让他又一次地回想起了，那夜之中他的英灵说的那些，关于他生前的话。

仔细想来，那似乎是第一次也是唯一一次，他的英灵对自己那样多得提及到他曾经的经历和感受。只是自己由于Cathy的事情乱了心绪，一直没有顾上仔细思考其中的含义。

而现在，他却不由得自己不去在意了。

那个夜里，他的英灵告诉他“关心则乱”，但也告诉他他曾经因为做出了“正确的决定”而失去了重要的人从此再也没有了“关心”的资格。那个时候自己由于一次都没有看向自己的英灵，所以完全不知道对方在说出那些话的时候到底有着什么样的表情，但现在回想起来，他却觉得，那时对方脸上的表情一定是从未在自己面前展现过的消沉。

……因为，毕竟，只听他说话的语气，就能感受到一种隐忍到骨子里面的疼痛了。

但是，那之后，他的英灵就再也没有表现出任何一些和那个夜晚、和那些过往有关的情绪。他仍然大部分时间沉默、需要的时候发声地跟在自己身边——甚至还像今天这样适时地鼓励自己为Cathy的事情画上句号——淡定地就好像那个晚上说出那些话的根本就是不是他本人。

而此时，自己坐在从医院回家的出租车上，因为自己心中对于Cathy那搁置不下的微妙情感终于得到了归处而感到身心舒畅。而自己的英灵——保护并指引着自己将心中的那份“关心”妥善安置的英灵——却依然那样沉默地跟在自己身边，不说任何多余的话。

意识到这一点，他突然便感到一阵喉头发紧。他说不上来这到底是一种什么感觉，但他明白自己此时正比以往任何时候都要强烈地在意着自己的英灵——他想知道他在经历那些时候的感受，他也想知道他到底是如何处理的，更想知道他现在是不是还在在意着……

这些问题不受控制地一个接一个滑过他的心头。这让他不动声色地大力吞咽了一下，但却无法恢复冷静，更无法停止思索那些关于他的英灵的问题。

最终，在少许的纠结后，他无声地清了清嗓子。

——Mike。

并在脑中如是唤道。

他的英灵没有回答，但他能感觉到他就在那里等着自己的下文。

于是他便直接没头没尾地问出了他的问题：

——你后悔吗？

长久地——并且，从他和他的英灵相处的经验上来看，是异常长久地——他的英灵保持了沉默。

随后，在车在某个路口停下来等待信号灯的时候，他才终于得到的回应。

——……如果你是指我曾经对你说的那个因之失去了重要之人的决定的话，答案是，不，我从未后悔。

英灵的语气平静且肯定，他无法从中提取出任何虚张声势的成分。

他只好看着车窗外面的景色，小幅度点了一下头。

——好吧。

车子又一次发动。他看着窗外的景物开始逐渐加快地倒退，又逐渐减缓了倒退的速度，最终在又一个路口停了下来。

——那你哭过吗？

又是一段异常长久的沉默。

——……不，Sherlock，不。

微妙的停顿。

——……我不能。

他不能肯定这个不能指的是要求上的，还是能力上的。唯一他能确定的是，英灵的声音比刚才听起来要紧绷一些。

车子再度发动，他又小幅度地点了点头。

——……那么。

他看着窗外的风景随着一个转弯，进入了他最最熟悉的街道。

——你、

他抿了抿唇，虽然并没有真得张口说过什么。

——你后悔吗？

和刚才一样的问题，但却有着完全不同的含义。

再次陷入的完全沉默昭示着他的英灵明白了他的意思。

但是他却直到车子停在221B门口，都没有等到英灵的回答。

……他突然十分地想见他的英灵。他想仔细观察他脸上每一个细微的表情变化，来探索他几乎从不表达的内心。

于是他急匆匆地付钱下车，三步并作两步地跑上221B的台阶，进门。

然而，出乎他意料的是，还没有等他要求，他的英灵便在他踏进门内的瞬间自己出现在他的面前了。

——带着一脸冷然疏离的表情。

他一愣，随后急促地顺了两下自己的呼吸。

“Mi——”

“Sherlock。”

将将张口便被英灵生硬地打断。他微微蹙起眉，看见英灵站在自己面前的一段距离，右手紧紧握着那把黑伞，身形僵直。

“不要再问那些问题。Sherlock。不要。”

沉着声音，英灵冷冷地如是道。他觉得这是他第一次知道原来他的英灵还可以发出如此拒人于千里之外的气场。

他的眉头蹙得更紧。

“为什么？”

他问，语速飞快。

“你之前不是还一直默许我对你的观察和推断？”

“是。但是那不一样。”

他的英灵也拧起了眉头，表现出些许烦躁地道。

“我并不介意你把我当作一个谜题来解，毕竟对你来说看见未知不去解明它才是不可能。但那并不代表我也不介意你像刚才那样试图……深入地了解我。”

“为什么？”

他只是固执地重复发问，而英灵的烦躁愈发明显。

“因为你在关心。Sherlock。而关心并不是一个优点。”

这个回答让他也有些烦躁起来了。

“你在自相矛盾，Mike。”

他咄咄逼人地道。

“明明之前是你告诉我我可以去关心可现在你又告诉我我不能。我实在不明白你的反复无常。”

他的英灵终于没忍住地甩了一下脑袋。

“是，我是告诉你你可以去关心，但那不代表你可以做这种——”

“哪种？”

“……这种、无谓的关心。如果非要我点破的话。”

他听罢，使劲咬了一下后牙。

“你有什么资格断定我的关心是不是‘无谓’的？”

“哦Sherlock，别告诉我你真的不明白。”

他的英灵夸张地皱起脸，抬起左手揉了揉眉心。

“你别忘了，我是你的英灵，而且还是你‘违规’召唤出来的英灵——这意味着我的存在本身就可能会给你带来威胁。是，因为我一直在仔细处理每一次留下的魔术痕迹，所以直到现在为止都还没有被发现。但是事情都有万一——万一被‘上头’的人知道了你仿造圣杯系统，你以为你真的能带着封印指定的标签平安无事地躲一辈子？”

他听着英灵的话，只是咬着牙，不做任何回应。

而英灵此时的肢体语言几乎是在表达脱力二字了。

“……哦，拜托，Sherlock。你知道我是什么意思。”

又停下来等了一会儿，但见自己仍然没有发话的意思，只好又继续道：

“对。所以我就是在说，一旦出了什么事，你最好的选择就是直接放弃和我的连结。命令我自尽也好直接毁了你的召唤系统也好——总而言之，在必要的时候放弃我保全你自己。”

他紧抿着嘴唇盯了他的英灵一会儿，而后几乎是从牙间挤出了一个音节：

“所以？”

英灵翻了翻眼睛。

“所以，我们之间不宜有超过‘master—servant’关系的交往。我们是利益同盟，各取所需，而在危急关头可以利落的一拍两散。就是这么简单。相信我，Sherlock，这对你我都好。”

“……”

他又有一段时间没有出声，只是瞪着他的英灵，脑海中快速处理着他的英灵所说的那些话，手掌握紧，又松开。

“……这不对，Mike。这完全不对。”

终于，在他又一次找回自己声音的时候，他这样说，并在同时找回了对自己身体的控制权，两步走到他常作的那个沙发旁边，一屁股坐了下去，挑起眼睛看向仍然站在原地的英灵。

“你的话里面有明显的事实性错误。”

“……哦？”

英灵也转过身来，眯起眼睛迎上他的目光。

“说说看。”

他的五指在沙发扶手上飞快地轮着敲打了一遍。

“首先，是你说的什么‘各取所需的利益同盟’。在我看来这根本就不成立。是，我是召唤出了你并且让你帮我干活儿，但这只是我从你那里得到的好处。而你呢？你从这种关系里面得到了什么？别告诉我你只是为了吃Hudson太太的甜品才一直跟着我办案的。从这个意义上来说，起码对于你而言，这本来就不是一个建立在利益之上的关系。……当然，你可以告诉我说你其实有什么不可告人的秘密，在我不知觉间已经从我身上得到了许多好处。但如果这么一来，你的言行就更加显得不可理喻。”

他喘了口气。

“——因为如果是那样的话，你根本就不会跟我说刚才那一段话。”

这次换做英灵瞪着自己默不作声。

他则不管不顾地继续说了下去。

“所以，现在摆在我眼前的事实就是：你从现界以来，从未对我表现过不满，更别提加害之意，甚至还和我配合得相当不错，但是你却对于持续和我保持契约关系留在这个世界没有执念，这表明其实我们的契约对你并没有什么持续性的利用价值。实际上，如果你愿意，以你的能力随时可以做点什么然后离开。但就在刚才，你却告诉我，在紧要关头我可以为了保全自己而将你置于死地——你觉得，这说明了什么？”

英灵的面色开始变得苍白。

但他却无法阻止自己继续源源不断地吐出那些语句。

“——你在关心。”

他说，字字句句地直直抛向英灵的脚边。

“不管我现在是否有在关心你，在这段关系中，先开始关心的却是你那一方。而借用你的话，‘关心则乱’。”

他伸出舌尖舔了一下下唇。

“——你现在正因为关心我而陷入慌乱。”

有那么一段时间，他的英灵的表情是一片空白，脸上失去了所有的血色。

而在那短时间过后，慢慢爬上英灵面庞的，是一种仿佛被抽空了一样的疲惫。

这是他第一次见到他那永远自信高傲的英灵露出这样的表情——他甚至能肯定，即使在那天晚上，英灵也从未露出过如此脆弱的一面。

他的牙齿一下子咬住了舌尖。

他看着他的英灵缓缓走到自己对面的沙发上，沉重地坐下，将黑伞随意地架在扶手上，而后低头，用手指使劲捏着眉心，沉重地叹息。

而当他再次抬起头来的时候，那双冰蓝眼睛里面的无奈与……无助，几乎让他的心脏狠狠地抽痛了一下。

“……是。Sherlock。也许这次你是对的。起码部分是对的。”

他的英灵说，声音暗哑。

“我的确——的确是在关心你。……或者说，我又该如何做到不关心你呢……”

他这样说着，又低下头去，深吸一口气，而后戴上一抹苦笑地又一次抬头。

“但是你仍然犯了错误。”

他扯动了一下嘴角。

“是什么？”

“关于这段关系对我的价值，Sherlock。”

他的英灵说，微微垂下的眼角有着细微却明显的纹路。

“我并没有在这段关系中一无所获——或者该说，正好相反。我在这段关系中所得到的，比我想象的还要多得多。……只是。”

他的英灵微妙地在这里稍作停顿，唇边的苦涩慢慢地扩张着版图。

“只是，Sherlock——面对你，我又如何能贪图更多呢？”

那一刻，他觉得他的英灵的目光是那样热，又是那样冷。而自己就被那种冰火两重的目光，从头到脚浇了湿透。

他的身体发冷，舌尖发麻。他无法控制自己的身体和唇舌。他做不出哪怕一个动作，发不出哪怕一个音节。

所以，他只能听他的英灵用那种无奈又无助的声音继续道：

“……因此，Sherlock。如果你哪怕有一点……有一点点为我着想，都拜托你听我的话，不要和我产生太多瓜葛。”

这样说着，同时开始解除他的实体化，让身体变得透明。

“因为我会关心你。”

但话音却字字清晰，落在耳边，砸进心里。

“——因为失去你，会让我心碎。”

而他直到最后一点金粉都挥散在了空气中，都没能做出任何称得上是反应的反应。

他只是听到自己的心脏在胸腔里，跳出了不规则的颤音。


	7. 06

他的英灵开始明显地疏远他。

这并不是指物理意义上的疏远。他的英灵仍然一直跟在自己身边，随着自己出入每一个案发现场并穿梭于伦敦的大街小巷。他能随时感觉到属于英灵的那种熟悉的气息围绕在自己周围，并且能够肯定施加在221B的隐蔽结界也毫无减弱的迹象。

但也仅此而已了。

他的英灵几乎不再实体化，也几乎不再和自己在脑内进行交流。他们再也没有关于案件进行过讨论或争吵，有的只是在自己偶尔真的陷入思维的僵局时，英灵三言两语的简短点拨。他感觉，在精神上，他和他的英灵之间似乎立起了一道上达天庭的玻璃屏障。虽然他们都能清楚地看见对方，可无论如何都无法靠近，甚至连彼此的声音都被隔绝。

这让他感觉非常糟糕——甚至比还没有召唤出英灵的时候感觉更为糟糕。

……毕竟，那个时候他还不知道与人分享自己的思考是一件多么快乐的事情。

因为如此，他的情绪开始变得不稳，乃至暴躁。他更加肆无忌惮地在案发现场上蹿下跳，并且更加没有耐心向别人解释他的发现。而就在刚才，他们终于破完一起碎尸案后，他甚至将苏格兰场包括Lestrade在内的所有人从头到尾极尽恶毒之能事地嘲讽了一番之后，才在John的拉扯下离开。

但，直到他回到221B并又一次地侧躺进长沙发里，他都没有觉得心情有变得哪怕一丝丝舒畅。他几乎是动用了自己浑身的力气，才忍住没将那些驱赶来送点心的Hudson太太的话一股脑儿地仍出口。

而就在Hudson太太离开屋子的那一瞬间，John终于忍不住了。

“……Sherlock，你闹够了没有？！”

他坐在他惯常坐的那个沙发上，低沉的声音显示他也在强压着火气。

“这段日子我们所有人都在忍你！你难道没看到Greg那几近崩溃的脸色吗？！”

他动都没动。

“Greg？”

“哦天哪，Lestrade探长的名字！”

他仿佛能看到John伸手揉眉心的样子。

“……不管怎样，Sherlock，你必须做点儿什么解决这个。”

顿了顿。

“如果你还这样下去，我保证会让Greg再不给你提供案子。我说到做到。”

他冷哼一声。

“说得好像没了我他们就能破案似的。”

John立刻抬高了声音。

“Sherlock！你别忘了在你开始干这行之前，Greg就是苏格兰场破案率最高的探长！并且，容我提醒你，他也是个优秀的魔术师，只是不屑于在工作上使用魔术罢了！我相信你心里也明白，他远没有你嘴上说的那么无能！”

他能感到John现在确实处在发火的边缘了。于是撇了撇嘴，明智地选择没再搭腔。

John大概也明白情绪失控使不得，于是长长地、长长地吐出一口气，清了清嗓子，才继续道：

“总而言之，Sherlock。你不能一直这样下去。”

说到这儿，稍微思索了一下，突然问道：

“……所以，你和Mike到底发生什么了？”

……哦老天。他和英灵之间的问题真得明显到连John都能看出来了吗？

而John直接将自己的不答确定为默认。

“好吧。我知道那是你们俩之间的事儿，更何况我现在连魔术回路都已经毁了，更没资格过问这些和魔术有关的问题了。……但是我必须得说，Sherlock，既然你们之间还维持着契约，那就说明你们的合作关系还得继续。一直像现在这样真的不行。”

说着，目光似乎离开了自己身上，转而向房间无人的方位扫了一圈儿。

“Mike，我知道你也在这儿。你听到了吗？你们俩之间不能一直如此。”

他将自己的身体和沙发背贴得更近了一些，坚持不做任何回应。

而让他的英灵甚至连面都没有露一个。

John又片刻无言，随后深吸一口气。

“……好吧。好吧。你们是摆明了谁都不会主动去解决问题了，是吧？”

然后根本没等他们的回答，便兀自继续道：

“既然如此，炮灰总得有人当，不是吗？”

说着起身，听动静是走进了厨房开始烧水，大概是准备泡茶。

“那你们俩谁打算先和我单独聊聊？”

他仍然一动不动。

但他的英灵，却突然没有丝毫预兆地，在房间中间实体化了。

他瞬间便僵直了身体。

可他的英灵却连目光都没有扫过来一下。

“……Dr. Watson。我很抱歉我和我的主人之间的小冲突给周围的众人形成了不小的困扰。但正如你所认识到的，这次的冲突并没有那么好解决……或者说，如果我的主人不能心平气和地接受一些我的微不足道的建议的话，恐怕这之后也会继续给旁人形成困扰。”

……心平气和地。微不足道的建议。

他听着他的英灵以一种冠冕堂皇的外交口吻说出这些词，不自觉地将后牙紧紧咬合在了一起。他确定此时他正将自己的愤懑毫不加掩饰地通过回路传给了英灵。

而他的英灵却似乎丝毫没有在意到地继续说道：

“所以，Dr. Watson。首先请允许我我向你的建议表示由衷地感谢。并且，我会选择暂时离开这个房间，在屋外进行看守，并保证不对房间里的一切对话进行窃听。我诚恳地希望，你能在这段时间尝试说服我的主人，让他能够采纳我的小建议。这样对我们，也对周围的所有人都好。”

他甚至能够想象得到他的英灵脸上夸张的假笑。

“那么，我的主人就拜托你了。”

说完便不给自己留任何反驳时机地迅速灵体化，而后真的将气息隐在了屋外。

随后，厨房传来一连串水烧开的声音、被子相碰的声音、取瓶瓶罐罐的声音和倒水的声音。再随后，他听见John的脚步声从厨房回到了客厅。

他终于不情不愿地翻了个身，仰躺在了沙发上。

John端着两杯茶，一杯放在自己面前，一杯拿在手中，坐在了他的沙发上。

“所以，说说看吧。”

没有任何铺垫，单刀直入直奔主题。

“他给你提了什么‘微不足道的小建议’，而你又为何不接受？”

他几近鄙夷地刮了John一眼。

“拜托，John。他那些装腔作势的话你也信？”

John抿了口茶，不以为意地耸了耸肩。

“实际上，并不全信。真要说的话，关于你的那个英灵，我从来都摸不准到底应该信什么，又不该信什么。他实在是太……”

酝酿了一下用词。

“……捉摸不透了。”

“……我真庆幸你好歹还有着勉强保持在及格线的智商和警觉。”

他语带讽刺地说道。

“既然如此，你就应该明白你要做思想工作的不是我，而是他。”

但John却不甚认同地扯了一下嘴角。

“这可不一定。Sherlock。最起码，在有关你的事情上，我觉得他不会害你，更不会提什么对你不利的建议。”

捧着茶，John说得毫无犹豫。

他哽了一下。

“……哦，John。是什么让你能如此笃定地这么觉得？你根本没和他正经说过几句话不是吗？”

“不尽然。”

John倒是也答得直白爽快。

“实际上，就在被你召唤出来的那个晚上，他来过我房间和我单独说过话。”

这消息让他无比震惊，一下子从沙发上挺起了身子。

“他找过你？”

“对，Sherlock。他找过我。”

John点头。

“……但问的全是关于你。”

他蹙起眉。

“……关于我？我的什么？”

“你的……一切。”

John歪起头回忆了一下，然后给出了这个令他更为困惑的答案。

“实际上，他就是让我把所有我知道的你的成长经历全部复述了一遍，包括你和父母的关系，你在哪里上过学有没有关系密切的朋友，你现在的工作有没有带来解决不了的仇家……甚至还专门问了我你有没有吸毒史。我都不知道他是碰巧想到这个问题还是真的看出来你曾经确实想要沾染毒品。”

他将嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，在沉默了许久之后，才快速又平直地问道：

“你就在我刚刚召唤出来那么一个我们几乎没有掌握任何资料的家伙之后，把我的资料一股脑儿地全告诉他了？John我怎么从来都不知道你变得如此的良心泛滥且乐于助人？”

然而John却似乎并不将自己尖锐的嘲讽当作一回事。他只是又不急不徐地抿了一口茶，平静道：

“当然，我一开始也警戒过的。”

“那是什么让你放松了警戒？”

“他对我说的话。”

John挑起眼睛回想。

“还有他的眼神。”

他不答，只是挑起半边眉毛，示意John具体说明。

John了解地点点头，随后放下茶杯，再次抬眼看向自己时，目光比刚才更为严肃。

“当时，他就站在我面前，语气中第一次没有那些装腔作势地跟我说——”

——Dr. Watson。我向你坦白，我有一项可以向人施加暗示由此操控人心的技能，但是对你我并不想用到。我只是想让你知道，我是真的想要保护好我的主人，所以我想要得到他的最好的朋友——也就是你——的完全理解与支持。这件事情无关利益、也无所谓得失。对我来说，此次现界，保护Sherlock就是我的全部。因为我是如此地……

“……关心他。”

John无比认真地复述完，而后像是完成了一件大任务般地吐出一口气。

“而你甚至无法想象，他——那个一直装模作样的英灵——那个时候的眼神，是多么的诚恳以及……”

舔了舔嘴唇。

“……哀伤。如果一定要用一个词语来定义的话。”

他则因为这一段话又一次体会到了那种喉咙发紧的感觉。他又一次地回想起了那一天他的英灵看向他时眼中的那些脆弱与无助，这让他的一直引以为傲的大脑几乎变得空白。他甚至找不到哪怕一个合适的词汇来形容自己现在的感受。

他只是在长久地无言后，从唇边挤出几个字：

“……我能想象。”

John看起来有些惊讶，但很快又恢复了平静地点点头。

“好吧。Sherlock。我不去问你们具体发生过什么，但如果我们能在‘他不会害你’这件事情商达成共识，那么接下来的事儿就会好说点儿。”

喘口气，而后又一次重新问道：

“所以，他到底提出了什么建议，而你又为何不愿意接受？”

他又最后固执地沉默了一会儿，但终究还是在John毫不让步的眼神下，抱起膝盖，闷闷地道：

“……他承认他关心我。但他又不让我靠近他。”

John有那么两秒，只是在飞快地眨巴眼睛。

“……等等，Sherlock。”

John抬起一只手，像是要确认什么地问道：

“你的意思是，他给你提出的建议，就是让你不要靠近他？”

困惑地眯起眼。

“……可是，如果我没瞎的话，他明明一直跟在你身边——”

“哦当然John不要重复这么显而易见的事实而我说的显然不是这个意思。”

他磕巴都没打一下地飞快说道。

“我的意思是，他觉得我们只需要维持基本的利益互惠关系就行，没必要彼此多了解什么。可是这并不合理——凭什么只能他过问我，不能我过问他？——而且再加上你刚才那段话，John，这显然更加不公平了。他甚至连我的生平全都知道了！”

“……呃、好的，等等Sherlock——”

而John显然也因为他在一瞬间爆出的信息量而有些愣怔。他晃了晃一直举着的手，努力尝试着整理这些信息。

“所以就是……好吧，你觉得他掌握了很多你的信息但却拒绝你也去询问他的，因此你感到不满？……但是，为什么？我是说，为什么他拒绝你的询问？”

他使劲哼了一声。

“因为他说如果他的存在被那些啰嗦的人知道的话我就必须抛弃他但是如果我过于亲近他的话可能会影响我的判断所以。”

John又快速了眨巴了一会儿眼睛。

“……噢。”

然后像是了然地发出了这样一个单音节的感叹。

他半是疑惑半是不满地瞥了John一眼。

“你得出什么结论了，John？……你难道不觉得他的言行自相矛盾得令人崩溃吗？”

John却看起来真得很诧异地摇了摇头。

“……抱歉，但是，并不？”

“什么？”

他从膝盖间真正地抬起了头，激动道：

“John你仔细想想——如果他真得如他所形容的那样关心我，他为什么一点都不考虑即使遇到最糟糕的情况也坚持留在我身边保护我反而直接以我抛弃他为前提进行假设？如果他真的看重和我的契约关系他为什么又总是那么一厢情愿地作出决定根本不问我怎么考虑的？但如果……但如果他不关心也不重视……”

他说着，眼前又一次浮现起那双涂满哀伤的蓝眼睛，而后又一次懊恼地将头埋了下去。

“……那么他为什么又会露出那样的表情？”

有片刻的功夫，他没有得到John的任何回答。

而当他终于因为尴尬而再次抬头打算让John忘掉他刚才的话的时候，他却听到了John的一声轻笑。

他使劲拧起眉毛，狠狠地瞪着John。

“……哪里好笑？”

“哦，不，Sherlock。不是。”

John微笑着摇了摇头，表情是全然的放松。

“我不是在笑你。我只是……只是突然觉得，你和你的英灵真是，在某些地方很相像。”

他皱了皱鼻子。

“……你说我？和那个三件套小黑伞随时不忘无聊的外交辞令的‘微不足道的小特工’？”

John仍然笑着，不去理他话语里面的冷嘲热讽，而是没头没脑道：

“不管怎样，你们确实都不擅长这个，不是吗？”

“哪个？”

“——情感。”

他倒吸一口冷气，然后一头栽回沙发里，面向沙发靠背，拒绝和John进行更多的眼神接触。

“我说过多少次了John，我并不需要擅长那玩意儿。”

“哦得了吧Sherlock。”

John听起来都快笑出声了。

“我真该把你刚才那一连串问题录下来回放给你听。”

“可那是关于他，并不关于我。”

“不，关于他，也关于你。”

John轻巧却笃定地道，声音中笑意渐渐收敛。

“这是你们之间最大的问题。”

他抽动了一下肩膀。

“……告诉我。”

John轻轻叹息。

“那么，你先告诉我，Sherlock——无视他之前给你的那些什么‘建议’，只遵从你自己内心地告诉我——”

“——你想了解他吗？”

他闭起眼睛，脑海中快速地过了一遍和他的英灵有关的所有画面——那些破案时候的探讨，那次下午茶，那夜的小提琴声，那些在医院时鼓励的话语，还有最后那个支离破碎的眼神——深呼吸，睁眼，使劲点了一下头。

“……是的。我想，是的。”

顿了顿，又生怕解释不清楚似地补充了一句。

“不管怎样，我……想知道，嗯，关于他的事。”

“那一切就都太好办了。”

John说，语气前所未有的轻快。

“那就直接告诉他，让他的什么‘微不足道的小建议’都见鬼去吧。告诉他你就是想靠近他，知道他的情况，并且一点都不喜欢他单方面的自以为是。就这么简单。”

他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“……John你别开玩笑了。”

他又一次地从沙发上坐了起来，一万个不理解地看向John。

“现在连破案的时候我跟他讲话他都不回答了啊。”

“你管他回不回答？”

John也回给了自己一个不怎么理解的眼神。

“只要你们的回路是通着的，你用精神通话跟他讲话他肯定能听到啊。那就一个劲儿地说给他听就是了。”

他觉得自己脸上的肌肉都要皱到一起去了。

“……那能管用？”

John却只是抬了抬肩膀。

“我不知道。但肯定比你什么都不说管用。……而且。”

低头想了想，像是在判断语句的准确性。

“……而且我感觉，对于他那种人，大概也只有这一种方式能够管用了。”

他狐疑地眯起双眼。

“……你怎么知道？你很了解他？”

“我不了解他。”

John直率否定。

“但是我大概能理解他。”

“理解他？的什么？”

“感情。大概。”

John说，没等自己继续追问便清了一下嗓子，而后自觉继续道：

“听着，Sherlock。这事儿其实很简单，只不过你们两个都太不擅长处理情感这码事，所以把事情搞得如此复杂。你的情况是，你对于情感的知识过于缺乏，导致你看不清楚他的用意，也搞不明白自己的心情，所以只能急得原地打转。……而他，他的情况，如果我没理解错的话……”

犹豫了一下，但还是说了下去。

“……是将情感看得太过透彻，导致反而不敢去碰它。”

他用了一些时间来思考这句话，但却不得要领。

“……解释一下。”

“其实不难，Sherlock。”

John摊了摊手，道。

“首先，他关心你，这一点毋庸置疑。他因为关心你所以想保护好你，不让你受到任何损失。而很显然，在他的认知里，这就意味着随时确保你能够处在最舒适的状态，所以你所说的‘即便被人发现也坚持和你在一起’什么的对他来说根本就不成立，即便这意味着他将一个人承担所有最坏的后果。其次，正因为他有这样的觉悟，他才更加深刻地明白，‘关心’这种情感会让人在面对危险时放弃保全自己，所以他拒绝来自你的‘关心’——说白了，Sherlock，他其实是在努力让自己不要成为你的弱点。”

“……我的弱点。”

他咂咂嘴巴，努力试图理解这段话的全部含义。

“……但是按照你的逻辑，我就变成了他的弱点？”

John点了点头。

“不得不说，是这样的。”

“……为什么？……我是说，为什么他会从一开始就那样的关心我，即便知道关心则乱？我们明明——噢。”

他说到这里，突然一下子咬住了自己的舌头。

“生前——对啊我怎么一直忘了这个——我没用圣遗物就召唤出他来了，这其中肯定有着什么缘由——他说他生前因为某个决定而失去了重要的人，然后从此也失去了关心的资格，然后——噢。”

他刚刚开始兴奋起来的碎碎念戛然而止。他快速运转的大脑也随之停转。

“……我要么是他生前失去的人，要么是他之后再也无法表达关心的人。”

他低声得出这个结论，然后看到John的表情也随之沉了下去。

……自己从一开始，就被看作成了另一个世界线的‘自己’的代替品。自己所得到的那些关怀与帮助，根本从未真正属于过自己。

他抿紧了唇，不再说话，一时不知道该如何接受这个来得过于突兀的答案。

John也低着头，似乎陷入了深沉的思考。

异样的沉默在房间里面迅速弥漫，而后沉淀出一些尴尬的味道。

直到John突然一个深吸气让空气再次产生晃动。

“……好吧，Sherlock。这确实……不再那么简单了。……但是。即便如此。”

John摸摸鼻子，抬头，无比严肃认真地看着自己。

“你问问自己的心，然后回答我——”

“——你想让他消失吗？”

他回想了一下从前他的英灵没有来时的生活。他又想像了一下之后再也没有他的英灵的生活。那种几乎让他起鸡皮疙瘩的索然无味让他差点就要点了头。

但是，一个瞬间，他眼前又一次浮现英灵看向他的那双蓝色的眼睛——那双眼睛里面有包容、有支持、有关切——但却全部随着那穿透自己的目光落到了自己身后，那个和自己有着同样轮廓的影子身上。

然而他却也无法说服自己摇头。

所以，长久地，他只是僵直着脖颈定在那里，无法做出任何肯定或者否定的回应。

John缓慢地摇了摇头，又点了点头，像是从刚才开始一直就没有呼吸般地，将一口气长长地推出肺部。

“……好吧。我知道这很困难。尤其是对你，Sherlock，连一般的感情都难以妥善处理的你。”

停下来想了想，继续道。

“……但是，Sherlock。这是你现在不得不想清楚的最重要的问题。因为你知道，作为master，决定权最终在你的手里。如果你决定让他离开，轻轻松就能做到；如果你决定将他留下，那么也肯定有和他和解的办法。只是……你知道的，如果你让他离开了，你很可能再也没有机会和他相见了……毕竟，你不能确定你仿制的召唤系统是不是每次都能和这次一模一样地发挥作用。”

他紧张地盯着John，没有回任何话。

而John也深沉地看向他。

“所以，答应我，Sherlock。”

他说着，起身凑过来，安抚地拍了拍自己的膝盖。

“好好思考这个问题，不要急于做出决定。毕竟，我能看得出来，不管怎样，你都非常重视你的英灵。所以我希望你和他的问题能以你最能接受的方式妥善解决，而不是看你之后的人生都因为一个冒失的决定而被蒙上阴霾——好吗？”

他看着John——他的近二十年人生中唯一不离不弃陪伴在自己身边的朋友——看着他脸上无比郑重的表情，不由得也郑重地点了一下头。

John似乎是因为他的承诺而稍微放下了心。

“……不管怎样。”

他边说边直起身来，拿起自己那装满早已冷掉的茶的茶杯和他的空茶杯，向厨房走去。

“——你知道的，我会一直都在这里。”

一句话，和他的英灵曾对自己做出的承诺完美地重叠。

他几近失态地发出一声悲叹，捂住耳朵，又一次栽倒在了沙发上。

……他觉得，他大概遇到了他人生中最难解的谜题。

并且，最糟糕的是，这一次的谜题，无法演绎。


	8. 07

他答应John他会好好思考他和英灵的问题。  
……但是伦敦的犯罪分子却似乎一点儿都不想给他这个机会。  
那之后没过两天，就在他仍然无法在纷繁复杂的情绪中理出一点头绪的时候，Lestrade就带着一个“粉色”的案子上了门。  
粉色的案子——这是John这样称呼它的——实际上是又一起，对，“又”一起服毒自杀案。死亡的是一位浑身上下都打扮成粉色的女性。类似案子之前已经有好几起了，但苏格兰场不仅没有办法确定凶手，甚至没有办法判定这几起案子之间到底有没有联系。所以Lestrade最终还是没再犹豫地找到了他。而对他来说，虽然和英灵之间的关系毫无起色，但这种有助于大脑运作的乐趣是决计不可能放弃的。于是，他根本没有犹豫就决定把英灵的事情放在一边，先去接受这个粉色的挑战再说。  
他风风火火地带着John赶去现场，不出一会儿便判断出这个女人是来从外地而来准备会情郎。然而整个现场都没有找到她的行李箱，他断定这必然会是案子的突破口。于是他不顾Lestrade的疑惑和整个现场工作人员的白眼，如同来时一样风风火火地拉着John离开，并用最快的速度翻遍了整个可能范围内的垃圾堆。  
行李箱找到了，但却没有手机。  
他笑起来，又指使John给不费什么力气就搞到了手的粉色女人的手机上发了约犯人出来的短信，然后两人一起去了指定的小餐馆，坐在了最靠窗边的位置。  
小餐馆的老板一如既往的热情，但他和John都没有什么心情吃东西。随口点了几样食物支走老板，他和John一起谨慎地不停向窗外打量。  
暂时没有什么异常。  
John清了清嗓子。  
“……Sherlock。”  
没有将目光从窗外收回来，John只是声音有些紧绷地唤他。  
“我知道这个时候谈论这个也许不是时候。但是……”  
“如果你要问Mike，他现在就在旁边。”  
他快速地在John还什么都没有问出来的时候回答，眼角余光看到John有些尴尬地点了点头。  
“好的。……好的。没什么。我就是……想确认一下。”  
他瞟了John一眼，没再继续这个话题。  
而他的英灵也没有对此做出任何反应。  
他和John又继续无言地盯着窗外看了一会儿。看似是专注于盯梢，但他能从John的表情上确定，他其实心情并不宁静。  
……自己也是。  
英灵的气息就那样围绕在自己周围。安定，沉默。这段日子以来，他已经熟悉这气息就如同熟悉伦敦的空气。  
但他真的不能确定，在自己之前推演出了那样的结论之后，自己是不是还能一直这样和这气息友好相处下去。  
……可是，说不出口让英灵离自己远远的这种命令的，同样也是自己。  
心绪不宁。  
他用上齿咬了一下下唇，提醒自己注意力集中于外面的街道上。毕竟，还有一个嚣张的连环杀手等着自己去追捕。现在真的不是考虑太多杂事的时候——  
“……哦。”  
他不断来回的目光捕捉到了一辆不自然地停靠在路边太久的出租车。车上的乘客还趁着路灯回头向餐馆的方向看了一眼。  
John立刻警觉地看向他。  
他站起身来。  
出租车立刻打起了灯，准备开走。  
他的心跳不自觉地加快了起来。  
“John，要准备跑了。”  
说着，他便带着John一起，不顾餐厅老板的叫喊，脚下生风地冲出了餐馆的门。

根据他脑内的伦敦地图，想要从岔路冲出去截到一辆车并不困难，就是需要一些体力和不怕死的劲头儿，这他之前也不是没有干过。  
但是，当他气喘吁吁地扑到那辆出租车的车前盖儿上的时候，他才后知后觉地反应过来，这次的一路奔跑遇到的阻碍，似乎比之前的任何一次都少。  
……Mike。  
他的脑海中一瞬间划过他英灵的名字，但很快又因为眼前的正经事儿而将杂念甩出脑海。他敲下车窗，晃出从Lestrade那里顺过来的警官证，一边对吓坏了的乘客进行不着边际的询问，一边将他从头到尾观察了个底儿掉。  
……刚刚来到伦敦旅游的外地游客，毫无疑问不是自己要找的连环杀人凶手。  
自己判断失误了吗？  
他有些懊恼地摇了摇头，想着也许需要重新计划一次盯梢而要放那辆出租车离开。  
——Sherlock。  
他一直没有发出任何动静的英灵却突然出声了。  
他立刻咽下去了那句“祝你在伦敦玩得愉快”的告别。  
——那司机。  
……噢。  
他如梦方醒，立刻将目光从乘客身上移到了旁边的驾驶座。  
那位体型矮胖、头发灰白的上了年纪的男性司机正向自己投来玩味的目光。  
他不需要其他任何说明就马上明白了过来。  
——……Mike，你是对的。  
他暗自兴奋地舔了一下嘴唇，几句话便把乘客轰下了车。而在乘客匆匆离开之后，那司机便毫无遮拦地向自己露出一个夸张的笑容。  
“——Sherlock Holmes。我以为你还要再花一些时间才会注意到我。看来你比我想象的更加机敏。”  
司机的声音嘶哑，带着一种特别的奸诈。  
连John都终于反应过来是怎么回事，发出了“嘶”的一声。  
他则对司机听似褒奖实则挑衅的语言不置可否，仍然紧紧把着车门。  
“John，联系Lestrade。就说我们找到犯人了。”  
“哦，别这么无聊，Sherlock Holmes。”  
但那司机似乎一点儿都不起急，只是慢条斯理地微笑道。  
“你难道不想知道我是如何连续让四个人都选择服毒自杀的吗？”  
他挑眉。  
“那自有警察会问个明白。”  
“但是那不有趣，不是吗？”  
司机的微笑令人不爽地扩大。  
“伟大的Sherlock Holmes难道不想玩些更有趣的把戏吗？”  
“……Sherlock。别听他胡说八道。”  
John伸出手抓住了他的胳膊，另一只手拿着手机，马上就要按下通话键。  
“我马上就——”  
——Sherlock。  
意外地，他的英灵突然加入了这个对话。  
——这事儿不简单。上车。  
他意识到，这是他的英灵第一次在他破案的时候，对他发出如此具体的指令。  
他蹙了一下眉，却没问为什么，只是一下子按住了John举着电话的手。  
“……John。先别。”  
他快速地说，对着John使着眼色。  
“他说的没错。我从来都不拒绝有趣的事情。所以。”  
他说着，啪地关上了前门，就趁着这关门声响的时候飞速地对John轻声说了一句“有问题”，而后转身便拉开了后门。  
“去去就来。”  
说罢便坐了进去。  
John看看他，又用眼神示意了一下他身边的空间，似是在确认英灵会跟随。  
——Sherlock，我在。告诉医生不要担心。  
英灵的声音在他脑内响起，他以微小到几乎不能察觉的幅度对John点了一下头。  
John看起来仍然满眼担忧，但最终没有继续阻拦。  
“……小心行事。”  
他点头应允，关上了车门。

无人的旧校舍里，他和司机隔着长桌面对面坐着。桌子上摆着两个小瓶，瓶中各盛放着一颗药丸。两粒药丸从外观上看起来没有任何差别。  
“一颗有毒，一颗没毒——这是你和我的对决。拼的不是运气，而是头脑。”  
司机神在在地对他说。  
“你先选，剩下的我吃。你觉得，谁会吃到有毒的那一颗？”  
他瞄了一眼桌上的小瓶，却没把注意力过多地放在上面。目光放回司机的身上上下转了几圈儿，他挑起了一边眉毛。  
“离婚。车上有两个孩子的照片，但照片很旧，说明有孩子却不经常见面说明孩子被妻子收养，可你还是仍然爱着他们。身上的衣服整洁，但都起码穿了三年，姑且还维持着体面但根本没考虑未来的事情——有什么理由让你自暴自弃甚至还连杀了四个人——噢。”  
司机眯起眼看着他，没说话。  
他双手合掌，指尖贴在唇前。  
“死。你被宣布了死亡。”  
司机眼神摇晃了一下。  
“……动脉瘤，在这里。还有三年。”  
伸手指了指脑袋，又无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。  
他盯着司机，咄咄逼人。  
“但这就让你连杀了四个人？”  
“可我比他们活得都长，这让时日无多的我感到愉快。”  
“不，不是这样。”  
他断然否决了司机的解释。  
“病痛固然痛苦，但人终究会习惯，没有人会因为绝症就冒这样的风险连续杀人。你一定还有什么别的理由——告诉我，是什么？”  
司机摒住呼吸地看了他一会儿，而后在某一个瞬间放下了肩膀。  
“……是爱。Sherlock Holmes。爱。”  
他愣怔。  
“爱？”  
司机点头，露出了一抹苦笑，在当下这个环境中显得尤其违和。  
“我爱我的孩子们，可出租车司机的遗产不过就那么点儿。”  
“可杀人不会让你有额外收入。”  
“不，你错了，Sherlock Holmes。”  
司机又恢复了刚才那种有些得意的奸诈笑容。  
“这次，我有赞助人。”  
……这件事儿果然不简单。  
他终于理解了英灵的意思地自顾点了点头，但同时又有些疑惑他的英灵是怎么在见到这司机的瞬间就看出来的。是应用了他的技能吗？可他的技能真的能连这种事情都读出来？又或者是——  
“不过，说到赞助人。”  
在他仍然还在自问自答的时候，对面的司机却突然又发话了。  
“俗话说，吃人嘴软，拿人手短。”  
司机的眼神在桌上的两个小瓶上晃了一下，而后突然伸手，将它们推到了一边。  
他露出一个不解的神情。  
司机也仿佛无奈地摊了摊手，站起了身来，绕过长桌，站到了自己身后。  
“我既然拿了钱，就得按照人家的要求办事。虽然我也很想和伟大的Sherlock Holmes进行一次头脑的对决，但没办法，我也是迫不得已——”  
他在自己脑后听见了枪上膛的声音——真正的枪，他能肯定。  
他一下子僵直了身体，但在确认他的英灵的气息瞬间来到了自己近旁时，又立马恢复了镇定。  
虽然他还没想清楚自己到底该如何面对他的英灵，但在这种危急时刻，他仍然庆幸他的英灵仍然还在他的身旁。  
“……你知道这样行不通的。刚才我的同伴也看到了你的脸，他一定会通知警察。”  
司机却不为所动。  
“我知道。而且我有觉悟。实际上，在被赞助去让人服毒的那一刻起，我就知道我不可能一直逍遥地活到因为疾病去世的那一刻。但我也没有别的选择。毕竟，我的赞助人对我的孩子可没有感情。”  
他根据脑后细微的响动，能感觉到司机按在扳机上的手指在一点点施力。  
但同时，他也感觉到他的英灵的气息愈发地凝聚。  
这甚至让他不合时宜地感到了放松。  
“……好吧。但是我还是要提醒你，最好别这么干。”  
他好像真的没有忍住地耸了耸肩膀。他不太确定。  
“毕竟，我想大概你的赞助人也没有料到——”  
起立，转身。  
司机向后退了一步，食指紧紧扣着扳机。

“——我其实是个魔术师。”

一声枪响。血花四溅。

他越过自己英灵的后背，看到在一片血泊之中的司机。  
英灵的右手拿着一把银色的手枪，右脚则踩在司机的右边肩膀之上。  
司机脸上的表情几近扭曲，他在那里读出了分明的恐惧。  
他感到无趣地撇了撇嘴。  
“……你、你是谁？！”  
司机对他们大喊，但他的英灵没有回话，他也只是遗憾地摇了摇头。  
“所以，你的赞助人是谁？”  
他不答反问问。而但司机只是夸张着扭动着身体，拒绝作答。  
他的英灵脚上一个用力，司机凄厉地嘶喊起来。  
他又问了一遍：  
“是谁？”  
“……Ji、Jim……”  
司机颤抖着苍白的嘴唇，几乎是用吼的将那个名字送了出来。

“——Jim Moriarty！”

下一秒，便头一歪，再也没有了动静。  
他看向他的英灵。  
“你杀了他？”  
英灵淡定收回脚，转身面向了自己。拿着手枪的手轻轻一晃，那枪就变成了黑伞的模样，优雅地点在了地上。  
“不，我没有杀他，Sherlock。他只是失去了意识，并且醒来之后不会记得见过我。”  
说着还不忘清掉右脚上的血迹。  
“毕竟，即便是杀人凶手，也最好交由正规的法律途径去解决。”  
他翻了个白眼。  
“这话从一个武器是手枪的前特工暗杀者英灵嘴里说出来可真有说服力哈？”  
英灵装模作样地微笑了一下。  
“Sherlock，你要知道，人生在世总会遇上些事让人……身不由己。”  
“好吧，都行，无所谓。”  
他摆了摆手，不打算在这件事情上和对方过多的纠结，而是很快将话题转到了重点上：  
“那么，Jim Moriarty？”  
他看到他的英灵在听到这个名字的一瞬间脸色就沉下来了。  
他敏锐地眯起眼。  
“你知道他？”  
他的英灵低头沉默了一会儿。  
“……是的，我知道他。他在我生前，是个……”  
停顿。  
“……不小的麻烦。”  
“哦，天大的麻烦。”  
他自觉自发地把英灵的话翻译成这样，忽略了英灵送过来的不满眼神。  
“那么，说说看吧。”  
他说，好整以暇地将手插进风衣口袋里，靠上了自己身后的桌子。

“——这个Jim Moriarty对你那个世界的‘我’做了什么？”

他看到他的英灵面部表情出现了一瞬间的扭曲，但很快又恢复了平静，并且，如果他没看错的话，还得有一些掩藏不住的疲惫。  
“……Sherlock。”  
他的英灵夹杂着叹息地说道。  
“我——”  
窗外由远及近地传来了警车的声音。  
他的英灵立刻住了嘴。  
他狠狠地啧了一下舌。  
——Sherlock，这不是说话的地方。先回去。  
他的英灵迅速解除实体化，只留下眼前一片纷飞的金粉，和脑中的一句话。

——我答应你，回去会把你想知道的都告诉你。

他咬了咬后牙，最后泄愤似地狠狠瞪了躺在地上失去知觉的司机一眼，快步离开了现场。


	9. 08

221B的起居室里，他和英灵面对面坐在茶几两边的沙发上。他的两手合拢，指尖抵在唇瓣；他的英灵则将双手整齐地搭在置于膝盖之间的黑伞伞柄上。

John倚在墙边的椅子上，扭过身来看着他们。

没有人说话。

气氛很诡异。实际上，他和英灵应该各有一大堆话想要问对方，但此时像在彼此试探一样等着对方先开口。而John则看起来比他们还紧张——他的目光不断游走于他们两人之间，好像在思考要不要先说点什么缓和一下气氛——他甚至忘记去泡茶。

一段时间之后，英灵动了一下眉毛。

“……好吧，Sherlock。”

他说，声音里面少了些惯常的气力。

“事实上，我知道那天你和Dr. Watson聊完之后，你可能已经推演出了什么——”

他唰地一下瞪视着John，而John只是立刻抬起双手，无辜又无奈。

“……Sherlock，我没有——”

“Dr. Watson什么都没有告诉我，Sherlock。”

在John辩驳之前，英灵抢过了话头解释道。

“你忠诚的医生只是告诉我，你需要一段时间好好想一想，让我耐心等一下。我向你保证，他除此之外什么都没有跟我说。……只是，Sherlock，你要知道。”

英灵的目光轻飘飘地扫过John，又放回自己身上。

“医生虽然忠诚，但向来不擅长掩饰和伪装。”

……一点儿没错。

他有些不满地刮了尴尬地摸着鼻子的John一眼，但心知自己终究不能怪他。

“……好吧。所以？”

不再试图让John陷入更尴尬的境地，他重新将话头扯回了他和英灵之间。

英灵严肃地看着他。

“——所以，我想要知道你现在都知道了什么？”

当然。再自然不过的疑问。

但他却犹豫了回答，给John扔去一个求助的眼神。

John歪着头耸了耸肩膀，似乎是在说就实话实说。

他闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

“——好吧是的我是推测出了不少事情但我没和你提起是因为我承诺John要好好思考过这个问题之后再和你谈论，而且我不得不承认其实直到现在我也没特别想明白我到底应该如何但是你知道的现在情况特殊——”

“……没关系的，Sherlock。”

英灵打断他机关枪一样的辩白，轻轻向上扯了一下嘴角。

“实际上，我早就明白，凭你的智慧迟早会或多或少地看穿我的事情。而且我也明白，我的身份和所作所为对你来说其实并不那么……”

艰难而微妙的停顿。

“……好。”

他的心脏使劲跳了一下。他不知道自己是不是该同意这句话。他的思维在这种事情上向来都运转得不甚灵敏。

英灵则在他愣怔间又一次熨平了声音中的褶皱，继续道。

“但是就如你说的，现在情况特殊。Jim Moriarty盯上你了。而我不得不说，凭借我的经验——即使在这个世界中的情况可能略有不同——他是个你必须重视的对象，或者说，对手。”

他的英灵用词谨慎，语调肃穆。

“……所以我认为，我们现在应该尽量先把话说开，起码得到一个暂时的共识，以便一致对外。至于你要如何处理我……”

又是一个艰难的停顿。

“……我希望你能等到我们一起排除掉Moriarty这个危险之后再说。”

有一瞬间，他着实想要去对“处理”这个用词进行抗议。但他却找不到合适的语句与合适的声音。

所以，他只能在几秒的延迟后，艰涩地点了一下头。

“我同意。”

他的英灵看起来像是大大地松下了一口气。

“那事情就会好办很多。”

他试图似乎让自己的语气变得轻快。可自己能明显看出来他的表情一点都没有放晴。

“所以，告诉我Sherlock，到现在为止，你都看出了什么？”

“……”

他做了一个吞咽的动作，平复了一下心绪，在脑海中飞快地组织了一下语言，而后张口，快速而平直地道：

“……我大概推测到我是你在你生前很重要的人，但具体是你失去的‘那个人’还是别的什么你关心的人我不能确定。我也不知道我们到底是什么关系。而今天的事情……你在看了那司机一眼就得知他后头有人，但你却仍然需要我将计就计来套他的话以确认你的看法，再加上你承认你认识那个Jim Moriarty，这说明也许在你原来的世界线发生过类似的事情，而你需要通过事实来证明这个世界的事情是否也符合你记忆中的发展。如果这个说法成立，那么，这里的Jim Moriarty明显是冲着我来的，因此可以合理推测在你的世界中的那个Jim Moriarty也对那个世界的‘我’做了什么，而这也可以解释为什么唯独这个案子你会这么上心，甚至第一次要求我进行进一步的参与——”

停下来，喘口气，观察着英灵的表情。

“……哪里有问题吗？”

他看到他的英灵握在伞柄上的手指微微用力，又慢慢地松懈下来。

“……没有问题，Sherlock。这一次，你完全正确。”

他对于这个回答并不意外，但也丝毫没有因此感到任何喜悦。他只是继续紧紧地盯着英灵，问道：

“那是不是该轮到你解释了？”

英灵垂下眼睛，沉吟了一会儿。

“……Sherlock，我知道你很关心在我生前我和你——那个世界的‘你’——到底是什么关系。但是，如果可以的话，请允许我在一切结束之后再对你进行说明……”

“……什么？可是——”

“……咳，Sherlock。”

John突然间出声，打断了自己的诘问。

他和英灵齐齐看向John。这让John很不自在地调整了一下坐姿，清了清嗓子。

“……Sherlock，我觉得，如果Mike这样说了，你其实也没有必要现在就立刻问个清楚……毕竟，你知道，有些事情对别人来说，也和对你来说一样困难。”

说完，安抚地看了看自己，又转而看向英灵，眼神理解，但又审慎。

“……Mike。”

他在唤出英灵的名字之后，停下来想了想，才继续道。

“我可以理解很多人在面对一些复杂的体验的时候，会一时半会儿难以面对……但你要明白，我作为Sherlock近20年的友人，终归是要站在他这一边的。我必须确定，你现在不做说明的事情，对处理那个Moriarty没有影响。”

英灵小幅度地点了点头，脸上扯起一个似乎可以称得上是惨淡的微笑。

“……Dr. Watson。我向你的理解与你的忠诚致以极高的敬意。同时我也向你保证，我现在选择不对某些事情做出说明，是因为我认为这对我们接下来要采取的行动有利无害。……毕竟，有些事情，我真的、不太确定……”

音量渐小的语句断在了他面庞上因为低头而产生的阴影里。

他从未见过他的英灵像现在这样动摇过。

John看过来，眼神里面表达着他的劝说。

他抿了抿唇，快速地点了一下头。

“……好吧。关于那些事，我不问了。”

他说，看到英灵一下子抬头，蓝眼睛中甚至有些动容的痕迹。

“……但是一切都结束之后，我有权知道。”

“……哦，当然。当然，Sherlock。你当然有权知道。”

英灵几度重复着那些单句，缓慢地阖眼，又睁开。

“……我终究无法逃开你的审判。”

又是一个充满违和感的用词。但他在短暂思虑了两秒之后，还是决定先说当下最重要的事情。

“……那么，除去那些，说说和Moriarty有关的事情吧。”

英灵闻言，也很快收整了脸上复杂的表情，又回复到了一直以来冷静的状态。

“Jim Moriarty。”

他一字一字地从齿间推出了这个名字。

“在我生前的世界，他是伦敦的犯罪头子。他的智商和那边的Sherlock一样超越常人，但他却将那些智慧全部用在了犯罪上。在Sherlock作为侦探小有名气之后，他盯上了Sherlock，给Sherlock制造了很多麻烦，那同时也让我深受其苦。他甚至一度逼得那边的Sherlock身败名裂，最后不得不以跳楼制造‘假死’的方式来解他设下的结——”

“……嗯。听起来有点意思。”

他想象着那样的游戏，不自禁地说出了这句话。然后立刻接收到了英灵和John不约而同投来的警示的目光，于是立马闭了嘴。

“……总而言之，在我的经验里，那是个非常不好对付的人。虽然Sherlock的假死也同时换到了他的死亡，但是他布下的局却没有因此结束。”

英灵回忆着道，似是在压抑着声音里的愤恨。

“那之后，Sherlock用了两年清除他的余党，可他竟然还能够在我们都以为不会有事的时候卷土重来。于是Sherlock又不得不一步一步解他最后的局……不得不说，那真的是一段过于漫长的日子。对于Sherlock和……他身边的人都是。”

“……嗯。”

他并在唇前的食指点了点。

“那么那边的‘我’最后还是处理掉了这个家伙？”

英灵点了点头。

“是的。虽然前后跨越了数年，但你……Sherlock最终还是解决了这个。”

“不是个坏消息。”

他爽快地做出结论。

“好歹说明他并不是个不会露出破绽的角色。”

“但你仍然必须高度重视并警觉，甚至需要比那边的Sherlock更加警觉。”

英灵紧接着提醒道。

“虽然今天的事情确实在我的世界也以类似的情况发生，但那时，那个司机没有被要求直接除掉你。在那边，Jim Moriarty一心想和Sherlock玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，并且敢于将自己的姓名当作筹码。他没有玩够的时候并未考虑过单方面地取Sherlock的性命。可是，刚才的事情你也清楚，这里的Moriarty似乎急于除掉你，所以，你只要稍微一露出破绽，可能就会面临生命危险——”

“可是我有你啊。”

几乎是下意识地，他无比自然地就说出了这句话，说完之后才发现在当下这个情况似乎略显尴尬，可终究无法将其收回。

英灵的面部表情显得有些讶异而不自然。

他十分刻意地干咳了一下。

“……我是说，英灵，超脱于人智的存在，这明显是一项极大的优势。而且，从今天发生的事情来看，他应该也没有料到我会带着一个英灵到处破案……虽然现在你的存在很可能已经暴露给他了，但这也没关系。因为毕竟，没有一个‘人类’会想到要凭一己之力挑衅一个‘英灵’的。”

“……我承认你说的不无道理。Sherlock。我也很想自信地说，以我的能力不管遇到什么都一定能护你周全。但是……”

他的英灵说着，面露难色。

“现在的情况是，敌在暗，我在明。你有英灵的事情很可能已经暴露给了他，可他甚至连面儿都没有露一个。我即便有着再高超的索敌能力也无从谈起，更无法判断他是不是也是个魔术师、会不会有像我一样的存在帮助他……”

“你是说，他也可能会有一个英灵？”

“……我不知道，Sherlock。”

英灵深沉地说。

“但那是Jim Moriarty。我们必须得有面对最糟情况的思想准备。”

“……”

他能看出他的英灵一点都没有在言语上进行夸张和修饰，所以便也随着英灵一点点地沉下了心情。

“那你觉得，我们接下来应该怎么办？”

他的英灵也有一段时间面色凝重地没有说话。

“……实际上。”

而当他再次开口的时候，给出的答案也十分得不乐观。

“我们现在除了等待他的下一步棋，什么都做不了。”

握住伞柄的手指焦躁地点了两下。

“我们现在无从得知他的任何信息，根本谈不上什么对策。我们唯一知道的就是他的目标是你，所以——”

“……明白了。吃饭睡觉一如往常，等他下一次出手的时候摸索他的消息。”

他了悟地道。

英灵紧皱着眉心。

“部分对。但是，如果他真的性急地要取你性命，那么也许下一次出手就是决战，我们可能甚至没有摸索他的消息的机会。”

他舔舔下唇。

“所以？”

英灵的回答又延迟了一会儿才来。

“……也没有什么所以。我们仍然除了等他出手之外别无选择。只是，Sherlock。”

他看向自己，在涂满那双蓝色眼睛的焦虑背后，是深切的恳求。

“你一定——一定——要万事小心。”

他不知为何，被那眼睛盯得喉咙发干。

“……我会的。”

像是要掩饰自己的不自在般地快速点头承诺。

英灵小小地舒出一口气，而后又看向了John，提示道：

“Dr. Watson。你也都听到了。这次我们面临的敌人十分危险，而且，我不得不说，在我曾经的世界线里，Moriarty就为了威胁Sherlock，而差点伤害到了那边的‘你’，以及Lestrade探长和Hudson太太的性命。”

John警醒地点点头，并很快地拿出了手机。

“我明白。我会比以往更加小心地保护自己并且保护Sherlock。我现在就发短信给Greg和他说明，让他多加小心。明早我也会告诉Hudson太太让她近期减少外出活动。”

英灵的嘴角悄悄地扬起了一个欣慰的弧度。

“……感谢你，Dr. Watson。我真的异常庆幸，不管在哪个世界，Sherlock都有你这样的好友相随左右。毫不夸张地说，你对Sherlock形成的影响是巨大的。我……”

停下来，目光突然扫向自己，其中的深邃有着让人身上一冷的凉意。

“……我希望，之后不管发生什么，你都能继续如此陪伴、照看着他。”

John发着短信的手指一下子停下了。

“……Mike？”

但英灵只是很快地再度扬起了那个公式化的笑容，仿佛刚才自己什么都没有说过。

“那么，今天的讨论到此为止。我想我需要再去强化一下房子旁边的结界。”

话音未落，便化作金粉消失了。

John的手指用力地握着手机，向他看了过来。

“……Sherlock。他——”

他却抬起手，阻止了John继续说下去。

John又关切地盯了他一会儿，但最终还是叹了口气，又专注于在手机上打字这件事上。

他身上的力气这才突然卸了下来，整个人一下子瘫到了沙发背上。

……JimMoriarty。

他强迫着自己念着这个名字，好让自己能够去思考接下来到底能做些什么。


	10. 09上

那之后，他们的生活变得小心翼翼。

John和Lestrade在挑选能够让他接手的案子的时候变得更加谨慎，而他自己在办案的时候也总是不得不分出一部分心思注意周围的情况。他甚至还在英灵的要求下翻出了他多年不用早已落灰的魔术礼装——那是一把其貌不扬的黑色手枪，其中的子弹却是凝聚了福尔摩斯家族几代心血的魔弹。福尔摩斯家族的魔术属性为金，那魔弹若能命中目标，即便是坚硬的金属也能尽数破坏——他现在不管走到哪里都被要求将那手枪放在风衣的口袋里面，已被不时之需。

只是，Moriarty却再也没有出现过。

伦敦仍然三不五时有命案发生，其中也不乏蹊跷的案例让苏格兰场不得不求助于他。只是，那都是些普通的意外或谋杀，没有任何证据显示那和Moriarty有关。

一个月来，一直如此。

没人知道这是为什么，连他的英灵都对此毫无头绪。他并不知道这是好事还是坏事。但他只知道，如果再继续这样下去，也许Moriarty还没出现，他们所有知道这事儿的人的神经都会被这种豪无止尽的紧张折磨崩溃。

他觉得，与其一直这样下去，还不如自己先做些什么挑起Moriarty的注意——他甚至已经有在脑内打了一个引蛇出洞的草稿，就差和他的英灵以及John商量了——

Moriarty就在这时给他发来了短信。

短信的文面异常简单，就是约他当晚到伦敦郊区的一座废弃的教堂单身赴会。文中没有提及任何他的具体目的，但文末“JM”的落款很显然表明对方一点儿都不想掩饰其中的挑衅意味。

他在收到短信的时候还在和John以及Lestrade一起调查一个普通的命案现场。而下一秒他就一甩风衣的下摆迫不及待地离开了。

Lestrade显然因为他主动提前离开命案现场的行为而不明所以，但很快便反应过来什么地在他背后向他大声喊了一声“Sherlock，万事小心！”

他没有回头看，只是抬手向对方挥了挥。

他知道不管怎么样，Lestrade不会希望他出事。而他……他也不会喜欢看到那位灰发的探长因为自己而露出悲伤的表情。

所以，他需要在赴约之前，和John以及英灵一起，好好商量一下对策。

……当然，如果他们能有什么称得上是对策的对策的话。

“……所以，其实我们还是什么都不确定，对么？”

当晚，他们搞到一辆车，由他自己驾驶到离指定地点一段距离的地方停下。在他们眼前是一片称不上是茂密但也不算稀疏的树林。那幢教堂似乎就在这树林深处，可他们在夜色中什么也看不见。

John的声音干涩，在车辆被夜色笼罩的密闭空间中很不自在地回荡着。

他舔舔嘴唇，刚想回答“是的”，却被灵体化着的英灵抢了先。

“也不尽然，Dr.Watson。”

英灵没有实体的声音飘在车内，显得有些诡异。

“实际上，现在我们起码可以确定，对方一定是有着魔术的心得的。”

英灵说，声音衬着那一片泛着鬼魅气息的树林。

“从这里可以看出，那片树林整体都被施予了很强的结界，只有被允许的人能够进去，并且进去就不能轻易出来。而且外部的人无法查知到里面发生了什么。”

“……噢。”

John紧张地盯着那片黑黢黢的树影看了一会儿。

“所以，这是不是说，我根本就进不去，也无法帮上任何忙？”

“这也不一定，Dr. Watson。”

英灵又说，充满耐心与诚恳。

“最起码你在这里，能让我们知道我们还有一位机动的有力外援。如果真的发生了什么，我会想尽一切办法和你取得联络。到那时，也请你尽你所能地对Sherlock施于援手。”

“……哦，当然，我当然会的。”

John咽了咽口水，下意识地摸了摸他装在口袋里面的手枪。

“但你们……我的意思是，如果真出了事，我当然会毫无犹豫地帮助你们，但我还是……请求你们谨慎行事，好吗？”

“我们当然会的。——对吗，Sherlock？”

“……没错。”

接收到英灵抛过来的问话，他意识到这是英灵要求他对他的挚友做出承诺。

他于是认真地看向John写满担忧的双眼，还伸手拍了拍他抚在枪上的手背。

“别担心，John。……会没事的。”

“……好的。好的。我相信你。你可是Sherlock Holmes。”

John快速地点了点头，试图放松地冲自己向上扯了一下嘴角。那其实并不太成功，但他并没有戳穿他。

他只是低头瞄了一眼车上的时钟。

“……到时候了。”

这样说着，他最后和John交换了一个眼神便开门下了车，向那片森林走去。他感到他的英灵似乎停留在车里，最后和John交代了些什么，而后很快跟了上来。

他和英灵一起站在那结界的面前。他右手伸进风衣口袋，确定了一下他的礼装手枪的完好，而后深呼吸。

——Mike。

为了避免监听，他用精神通话唤了他的英灵。

——要开始了。

——是的。Sherlock。

他的英灵回复他，语调里面缺乏正常的起伏。

——我再重复一遍。你身上有我布下的保护结界。也许对方会想办法让我们分散，但不管发生什么，只要结界还在，就说明我没事。不过，也不要因为有结界就放松警惕。对方能布下整个森林的结界，就说明对方的魔术水平一定不低。只要有必要，不要犹豫使用你的礼装。……最后，不管对方使出什么手段，都请你相信，我会尽我所能地保护你。而你要做的，就是尽全力地保证你自己的安全。——明白了吗？

——……我明白。

他舌尖舔了一圈儿嘴唇，感觉到自己的心跳跳得愈发剧烈起来。

——那么，我们开始？

——好的，Sherlock。

他呼地吐出一口气，一脚踏进了那片森林的结界。

……的瞬间。

一阵强大的魔力束直接冲着他们的方位以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲射过来。他还没有来得及反应，视线就被他猛然实体化的英灵展开的黑伞全然遮住了。

一声砰然巨响之后，他在一片翻腾的白烟之中，听见他的英灵有些急促的呼吸声。

“……Berserker。”

他的英灵声音紧绷地说道。

他越过英灵的肩头，看见森林深处的一团散发着强烈魔力的黑影。

“所以他果然有一个英灵？……他刚才是怎么攻击的？”

“远程射击。武器像是狙击枪。”

英灵快速地判断。

他皱了皱眉。

“所以Moriarty叫我们过来就是为了让他的英灵直接杀死我？”

“……”

他的英灵撑着黑伞，和远处的那团黑影对峙着，一时没有答话。

而在这段沉默的期间，那团黑影散发出的魔力又开始强烈的集聚，应是在准备下一次攻击。

他的英灵却突然在某一个瞬间，直接向那黑影冲了过去。

“Mike？！”

他因为英灵这鲁莽的举动而没忍住地大吼，但声音却直接被扬起的烟尘和第二声爆炸的声响淹没。

待到他的视线再一次能够捕捉到事物的时候，他注意到他的英灵已经掩进了森林深处。而那团黑色的狂战士——不知道为什么——也直接追着他的英灵远去了。

——Sherlock，这家伙的目标是我而不是你！也许Moriarty就是想用这种方式让我们分散！

他的英灵提高的声音在他的脑中回响。

——我会尽全力拖住他，你快去教堂里面！如果你能解决掉Moriarty，他的英灵也自然就会消失了！

——……明白。

他虽然并不明白如果Moriarty真的想要直接做掉自己为什么会用如此复杂的方式，但是此时他真的没有多余的心力去思考。他只是迈开双腿快速地跑起来，很快便来到了那幢废弃的教堂门前。

教堂的门虚掩着，似乎是在邀请他进入。

他停在门前，平复着他的气息。

远处不时还在传来英灵之间打斗的声音，但他能感觉到他周身的结界仍然稳固。这让他感觉到些许的放心与踏实。

他最后做了一个深呼吸，将右手放进风衣口袋里面，握住了礼装的枪柄，而后左手推开教堂的门，走了进去。

教堂之中，烛火幽暗。一个身形并不高壮的身着黑色西装的男人站在巨大的十字架下，脸庞上被摇晃的烛火投下诡魅的阴影。

他站在门口盯了男人一会儿，却等不到男人的任何动作。

他于是摒住呼吸，一步一步向男人的方向走去，最终在一段不远不近的距离外停了下来。

在这个距离，他能够更加清晰地看见男人的面容。五官端正，可眼神凌厉。嘴角有一抹微妙的笑容，在烛火摇曳中甚至让人心头发毛。

他不由得做了一个吞咽的动作。

“……Jim Moriarty。”

他听见自己的声音在破败的教堂中留下幽暗的回声。而那回声又被男人听起来有些亢奋的声音狠狠遮盖住。

“Sherlock Holmes。”

对方的声音浑厚圆润，甚至还带着些笑意，但却有着毒蛇般的阴沉而危险。

“晚上好。”

他嘴角抽动了一下，很确定自己来这儿并不是为了和眼前的男人互相寒暄的。

他放在口袋里面握着枪柄的手指不动声色地更加用力。

而对方就像看穿他的想法似地眼神在他的口袋上瞟了一下，而后露出了一个夸张的失望表情。

“……哦，你怎么也和普通人一样俗气，Sherlock？”

对方语气无比戏剧化地说。

“别告诉我你想用那样的东西解决我？”

“难道不行吗？”

他的手死死握住枪柄，蓄势待发。

“虽然俗气，可是有效。”

“哦，是，没错。尤其是你们福尔摩斯家的礼装，只要击中，我就没有活路。”

对方朝天翻了个白眼，再次看回自己的时候目光里却多了些嘲笑的意味。

“可你真的以为，我会给你击中我的机会吗？”

他挑眉。

“不如试试看？”

“哦，你不会的。”

对方咧嘴笑起来，那笑容让他有些心烦意乱。

“那对你没有任何好处。”

“哦？明明可以除掉我的对手？”

对方的笑容鬼魅般扩大。

“但也会失去你最重要的人。”

他的眼神猛地一沉。

“……什么意思？”

“字面意思，Sherlock。”

对方耸着肩膀，语气仿佛在解释一道小学算术题。

“你以为，我不会为我们这次见面准备一些小小的筹码？让我看看……前军医，苏格兰场的探长，还有……221B的房东？……啧啧啧，Sherlock，我真为你会因为这些不值一提的人物而自乱阵脚感到遗憾。”

“……”

他咬了咬牙，努力平稳着自己的呼吸，不让自己露出丝毫破绽。

“你的意思是，如果我向你射击，那么就会有人也对他们做同样的事。”

“正是如此。”

“即便你知道他们身上都加有我的英灵的保护结界？”

“哈，准备一些破魔的子弹又有何难？”

对方轻蔑地笑着回答，但说完之后却又好像突然意识到什么似地略微张大了双眼，装腔作势地发出了“哦”的一声。

他狐疑地眯起眼看着对方。

“怎么？”

“……哦，不，没什么。”

对方也眯起了眼，但那眼角的弧度似乎是在表达一些意外的愉悦。

“只不过发现了一些没有想到的小小趣味。”

他因为对方话语的多余而咋舌。

“你到底想说什么？”

“不，不不不，没什么，不是什么要紧事。必要的时候我自然会向你提到。”

对方咧嘴笑着摇了摇头。

“不过现在，让我们循序渐进地一点点儿来。”

他没有答话，只是用眼神示意对方继续。

对方点了点头，似是对自己的顺服表示满意。

“那么，就先让我来解释一下，我今天叫你来是要干什么。”

这样说着，对方慢条斯理地将手探向了西装裤后面的口袋。

而当那只手再度回到身前的时候，其中俨然多了一把小巧的黑色手枪。

“我叫你来，是要做这个。”

男人说着，灵巧地将手枪在手心中转了一圈儿，而后抬手，将枪口朝向了自己。

“……哈。”

他干笑了一声，即便身陷不利也没忍住嘲讽。

“这可真有创意哈？”

但对方却对他的嘲讽充耳不闻，只是看起来很遗憾地摇了摇头。

“不不不，Sherlock。”

那黑洞洞的枪口在空中随意地划了几个圆圈儿。

“——谁告诉你，我拿枪指着你，就是为了杀死‘你’呢？”


	11. 09下

“——谁告诉你，我拿枪指着你，就是为了杀死‘你’呢？”

语焉不详的一句话，但他却因为其中浓浓的违和感而一阵寒毛直竖。

那个放在人称代词上的重音让他迷惑而紧张。

“……这是什么意思？”

他听见自己无比快速地问道。

“不是我，还有谁？”

“哦Sherlock。”

对面的男人却一脸演剧一般的不可思议地慨叹了一声，然后嘴角勾起一个极具挑衅感的笑容。

“告诉我，你的小英灵是不是真的什么都没告诉你？”

……他的英灵？

“这事和他有关？”

“哦，有关。当然有关。不如说，这整件事一开始就是关于他的。”

对方说着，甚至从容地放下了端着枪的手臂，开始慢慢踱步到自己面前，然后压低声音，做出一副好像在透露什么天大的秘密一般的样子，道：

“而这，只有你不知道。”

他觉得自己的大脑产生了大约有两秒钟的空白。

“……知道什么？”

这个问题几乎是自动滑出他的唇边的。他向天发誓他一点都不想问如此愚蠢的问题，可他真的想知道答案。

对方则因为他的反应而高兴起来了。

“哦，哦，我真喜欢看你现在的表情，Sherlock。”

对方说着，雀跃地晃动着拿着枪手臂

“简直激起人的施虐心。”

他没忍住咋舌，觉得自己的耐心正在迅速地流失。

“……别废话。”

“哈，你这种反抗精神我也喜欢，比那些一威胁就吓得尿裤子的普罗大众可有意思多了。这让我真的很想和你好好玩玩游戏，想来一定特别有趣。”

对方继续发挥变态精神地顾左右而言他，这让他几乎就要忍不住地抬高声音吼出来了。

然而下一秒，对方却突然收敛了那种飘飘然的笑容，沉下来的眼神中满是险恶的昏黑。

“……但是你的小英灵，实在是太碍事了。”

“……”

他努力让自己忽视对方各种做作的神态和怪异的用词，而是专注于思考了一下那些话里面的逻辑关系。

“……你觉得他妨碍了你来找我麻烦。”

不再是问句，而是肯定的陈述。

对方一脸“这还用说？”的表情不耐地点点头。

“对，没错，Sherlock。他实在是太碍事了。这真的让我感觉非常、非常的不爽。”

“这就是为什么在那司机的计划被他打乱之后你再也没有出现过？”

“哦，不，当然不是了，Sherlock。”

他问，却被不满地否定。

“我又不是遇到点儿意外就当缩头乌龟的胆小鬼——更何况。”

令人感到脊背发凉地舔了舔嘴唇。

“对我来说，那根本不是个意外。”

……不是个意外？也就是说那司机杀他的计划会被他的英灵阻挠这件事也是盘算好的？但是这是为什么？……说到底，这个男人为什么会知道自己有一个——

……噢。

他猛地眨了一下眼睛。

而这个动作很明显没有逃过对方的眼睛。

“看来你终于反应过来了，亲爱的Sherlock。”

对方明明身材比自己矮，但看向自己的时候竟是充满居高临下的意味。

“对，没错，我说他碍事，是在那司机的事情之前——你知道我在暗中观察你多久了吗？”

停下来，看起来很是愤懑地摇了摇头。

“你又知道当我发现你留下的痕迹全部都被干干净净地清理掉之后是多么不愉快吗？”

“……原来如此。”

他微小地点了点头——当然不是在赞同对方说的内容——而后飞快地整理着自己的推测。

“在我召唤出英灵之后，他就开始清理我每一个去过的现场——这让你突然无法像之前那样收集到我的信息，所以你怀疑我有了一个得力的帮手，而且还和魔术有关。但你不能确定那到底是什么，使魔还是英灵还是别的，所以你需要设计一个情节，逼他出来——”

说到这里，他突然又意识到哪里不对地咬断了接下来的话，转而发问道：

“……但是如果是这样，你是在还不能确定他到底是个什么存在的时候走出的司机那一步棋，也就是说，你并不确定那司机在要开枪的时候，到底会不会有一个‘什么’出来保护我。如果你的猜测是失误的，那我可能就会直接死在那里——”

“所以我说，Sherlock，你的小英灵实在是太自作主张了。”

打断他的话，对方作出一个大概是要表示忧虑的表情，道。

“他竟然从没有告诉你，当时那个司机站在你的身后，根本没有瞄准你的要害？”

“……什么？”

“所以说，就是字面义，Sherlock。没有隐喻，也没有夸张，就是这么直白明了：当时，我让那个司机瞄准的，根本不是什么脑袋或者心脏，而是你的肩膀。你当时看不到他，可你的英灵不可能看不到。可是他也没告诉你这一点……不仅没告诉你。”

对方发出一串啧啧声。

“还误导了你。”

“误导我？”

他在脑中走马灯一样过着那天发生的事情和他们说过的话，可暂时还不能得其要领。

“误导我什么？”

“……哦，Sherlock，拜托，别让我失望。”

对方的表情几乎从忧虑转为了忧愁。

“你仔细想想，整个事件中，难道没有哪里不对劲吗？”

他一时没有反应。这让对方皱起了脸，看起来很不情愿地继续道：

“老天，Sherlock，你睁开眼睛看看——现在围绕在你身边的是什么？是结界！能够挡开普通攻击的强力保护结界！而这结界我敢说，你的英灵一直都施加在你身上，如果那天那司机用的是普通子弹，你的英灵根本没有任何必要暴露自己帮你除掉那司机！所以，是的，那天那司机的手枪里装的就是施加有破魔效果的子弹。那魔力很微弱，你也许察觉不到，但你的英灵绝对可以——”

“……所以他从那个时候就已经知道了你是个魔术师或者得到了有关魔术的支持但是他却没有告诉我甚至诱导我不去向那个方向思考。”

他脑中一遍遍回旋着那天晚上回到221B之后他们之间的对话。他的英灵从未纠正过自己的推理中错误的部分，并且还一个劲儿地强调不知道Moriarty是不是有着魔术的心得，所以让自己加倍小心。这不管怎么想都只能得出“他是故意的”这一个结论。

他直到此时才终于明白了为何刚才在自己提到英灵的结界的时候，Moriarty会露出意外的表情。

……可是。

“……我不明白。”

他第一次表现出动摇地喃喃道。

“我不明白这是为什么？他完全可以把这件事情告诉我，我不明白他的隐瞒意义何在？”

“……哈，Sherlock。直到现在你还在问这种问题，我都替你的小英灵感到悲哀了。”

站在他对面的男人却仿佛知晓一切地嗤笑了一声。

他咬牙切齿地瞪着对方，但却形不成任何效果。

对方只是继续摇头晃脑地道：

“很明显，你的小英灵，他从那个时候就已经察觉到了，我的目的根本不是你——”

缓慢的长音拖出不稳的轨迹。

“——而是他。”

……啊。

“哦天哪Sherlock，你的聪明才智到底到哪里去了？！动动你可怜的脑子！”

面前的小个子男人还在喋喋不休。

“破魔的子弹，避开的要害，被当作弃子的司机——我要是真想要直接除掉你，我干嘛要这么大费周折？”

可他却已经一个字都听不进去了。

“我要做的，只是确定一直在碍事的那个家伙到底是什么样的存在——”

此时此刻，在他脑子里面回荡的，只有他的英灵对他说出的所有那些信誓旦旦的诱导的话，比如不知道Moriarty会不会使用魔术……比如Moriarty急于解决自己。

和——

“——然后想办法除掉他。”

——关心则乱，Sherlock。

那双眸子中冷然的冰蓝此时在他的脑中如同烈火一般灼烧。

——Mike！！！

他在脑中大吼。他觉得如果这一声他实际上真得喊出来的话，音量说不定能把这破败教堂的房顶掀翻。

但他顾不上那些了。

他终于后知后觉地反应过来，有太多事情，他的英灵早已看清，可却只字不曾透露给自己。

他的英灵在事发的同时就明白他自身才是Moriarty的目标，可他也明白如果将这件事告诉自己，自己也许会丧失面对Moriarty的主动性。所以他瞒着自己，甚至让自己以为自己才是Moriarty的焦点——他的英灵太过明白自己在面对挑战时从不曾吝惜自己的性命——以此说服自己来赴这个明显有诈的局，即便那会让他自身处于危险之中。他不知道他的英灵有没有料想到现在这样的情况，但他觉得他一定早就有了最糟的心理准备。

……但他还是就这样没有任何异议地和自己一起来了现场，只为了给自己制造直面Moriarty的机会。

这让他终于丧失了一直以来刻意维持的平静。

——Mike！回答我！！！

他比刚才还要大声地在脑中吼着他的英灵的名字，可是却没有得到任何一点回应。

——Mike，你——！

而就在他想要无声地破口大骂起来的时候，他突然感觉到身上的魔力回路一个滞涩。

……他的英灵。竟然。切断了。他们之间的。通路。

他感觉到自己此刻已经抑制不住自己身上因为气恼而产生的颤抖了。

而他面前的小个子男人则像看戏一样趣味盎然地看着他。

“哦，Sherlock，看看你。你现在这面部扭曲的样子——让我猜猜，你是在喊你的小英灵回来，但是他却没有回答你，对吧？说不定还因为厌烦你的叫喊而切断了你们的通路？”

他说，脸上写满了忍俊不禁，就像是看了一出多么精彩的喜剧。

“哈，我是真的劝你冷静点儿，别白费力气了。……你知道的，我的英灵是个狂战士。他没有什么理智，我说话他也不是特别听——但就是不知道为什么，在第一次看到你的小英灵的照片的时候，他就对他表现出了极大的兴趣，现在也一定不会对他善罢甘休——”

说着，丝毫不在意似地耸了耸肩膀。

“我猜他们大概在生前有着什么过节，但是，谁知道呢？反正我没法和我的英灵正常交流，如果你想知道的话，大概就得去问你的了——哦，抱歉，我忘了。”

做作地说着惋惜的台词，却在同时做出了完全相反的举动——再一次举起手枪，对着自己。

“——你大概今晚之后，也见不到你的小英灵了。”

“……”

他凶狠地瞪视着那持枪对着自己的男人，紧咬着牙关用力地通过鼻腔一遍遍地深呼吸，力图让自己冷静下来。

他注意到，那枪口虽然对着自己，但却并没有对准要害。

他艰难咽了一口口水。

“……所以，你击中我，却不打死我。你只是让我流血，让我虚弱，也许一时半会儿失去意识。这样我的英灵就会因为魔力供应不稳而露出破绽。那时你的狂战士就可以对他形成必杀。”

“完全正确。”

对方淡然地点了点头，仿佛只是在谈论晚饭吃了什么。

“你知道的，我就是为了这一刻，才花了一个月的时间研究怎么召唤出英灵的。”

说到这儿，还刻意调皮地挤了挤眼睛。

“不过在召唤的时候加狂化咒文进去确实是一时兴起。你知道我一直喜欢一些出乎意料的小刺激。”

而他已经完全没有心情去和对方在言语上进行游戏了。

他只是僵直了身体，试图启用他直到角落的每一个脑细胞，想要在这近乎绝境的情况下寻找反击的可能性。

教堂外面时不时地隐约传来轰隆爆炸的声响。他周身的结界暂时还没有动摇的痕迹。

……镇定。镇定，Sherlock Holmes。

他在心中不断地告诫着自己，告诫着自己现在最糟的情况还没有发生。一定、一定有什么方法能够绝处逢生……只要自己能够将自己的英灵拽出这个无法脱身的境地——

……令咒。

他眼前一亮，但却同时看到面前的男人的眼睛一闪。

他的心里随即一沉。

“啊哈，Sherlock，我猜你终于想到令咒了，嗯？”

……直觉告诉他，来不及了。

“那你说，是我的子弹快呢，还是你咏唱咒文的速度快呢？”

男人说着，轻快利落地扣下了扳机。

那一刻，他也许听到了震耳欲聋的枪响，又也许没有。他什么都不能确定。

他只是觉得，世界开始以慢动作解离，可他除了站在原地接受，没有任何别的办法。

……Sherlock Holmes在三十余年的人生中，第一次体验到了什么叫做彻头彻尾的无能为力。

他下意识地闭上眼，等待随之而来的疼痛和黑暗。

……然而。

咔嗒。什么东西掉落在地上的声音。而他自己还以僵直的姿态站在原地，没有感觉到任何不适。

他缓慢地、又或许是急促地睁开了双眼。

视线失去遮挡的瞬间，他捕捉到了Moriarty口吐鲜血向前倾倒的样子。

他没有忍住地发出“啊”的一声，直觉地向后跳了一步，避开了几乎要砸在自己身上的身体。

而这也让他所有的知觉感官开始迅速回归。

他很快地扫了教堂一圈儿，没有看到任何别的人或任何一个英灵出现在这里。

而他面前，本来胜券在握的男人此时正跪倒在地，双手捂着胸口痛苦地呼吸，并从口中涌出越来越多的鲜血。

……但却没有任何外伤。

“……这是、”

“……Sherlock。”

没等他对目前的状况表示疑问，男人便挑起眼睛，笑得鲜血淋漓地看着他。

“你的、小英灵，确实、有趣……”

他一边说，一边咳嗽出更多的血。

这景象让他感觉胃部一阵不适。

“你身上的、根本不是、什么结界……哈，我是真的没想到、竟然还会存在，这种宝具——”

“……宝具？你说宝具？”

他眨了眨眼，突然如梦方醒地反应过来，他周身笼罩的那层魔力消失不见了。

“……Mike？……Mike？！”

他一下子乱了阵脚，开始不顾面前的男人，慌张地大喊起来。

“Mike，你如果在的话，快——”

“……别喊了，没用的。几乎就在、我开枪的同时，外面也有、巨大的动静……”

男人艰难地说着话，说到一半儿还不得不停下来喘息。

“……你的小英灵不可能、一边释放宝具、一边防御Berserker的攻击的——”

“宝具、到底什么宝具……不、比起那个，Mike，Mike到底——”

他的大脑如同被病毒侵袭一样已然完全不能正常处理接收到的信息。他只是忙乱地在原地转着圈儿，慌乱地挥舞着他的手——

……哦对，手。右手。令咒。

意识到这一点，他赶忙将手背抬到了眼前。

三画红色的纹路仍然端正地存在在那里。

他急促地喘息着笑了起来，然后差点儿咬着自己舌头地张口，磕磕巴巴地念出了咒文：

“——以令咒、以令咒之名命令你，Mike，回来，现在、马上，回来，回到我身边！”

魔术回路在身体之中尽数打开而产生热度。空气之中也翻腾起用于魔力涌动而产生的气流。

下一秒，他看见他的英灵出现在教堂的门口。

……浑身是血地。

他的大脑几近短路。

“……Mike……”

他下意识地呢喃出这个名字。

他看到他的英灵向他扬起了一个苍白却安心的微笑。

……而后就像提线木偶断了线一样直直地向前倒了下来。

与此同时，刚才一直被切断的通路刹时再次接通。一个瞬间，他感觉到自己体内的魔力不受控制地向对方源源不断地传了过去。一阵天旋地转的晕眩从头到脚地袭击了他，但却并不能阻止他踉跄地向英灵冲了过去。

“……Mike！Mike？！”

他狼狈地跪倒在英灵身边，伸出手去小心地摇晃英灵的肩膀。

没有任何反应。

他觉得自己的指尖开始发抖。

“Mike，你醒过来。”

他动作笨拙地扳着对方的肩膀让对方翻身过来仰面朝上。

他看见他的英灵双目紧闭，整张脸都失去了任何血色。

而在英灵的腹部，一处明显的枪伤还在不停地向外涌出鲜血。

“……哦，不，Mike。”

他感觉到了一种几乎能将他的心脏撕裂的恐惧。这让他又呆滞了几秒才想起来对他的英灵施加治愈魔术。

他的咒文念得机械而磕绊，花了一段时间才让那血止住。

但他的英灵仍然没有任何苏醒的迹象。

“……Mike。”

他除了呼唤他英灵的名字，已经不知该如何是好了。

“Mike，你是英灵，你是我的英灵，你能醒过来的对吗，你能……”

“……Sherlock。”

一个虚弱的声音突然在他身后响起。他努力地扭着自己的脖子看过去，看见刚才一直瘫倒在地的Moriarty此时已被不知何时出现在这里的狂战士抱了起来。

他看见那狂战士的身体已经开始四处飘起金粉。而他却已然不能正确理解那其中的含义。

他只是茫然地看着Moriarty。看着Moriarty涂满鲜血的唇一张一合，吐出了几个对他来说早已不再重要的音节：

“——这次，是你……你的英灵，赢了。”

然后，那狂战士便带着Moriarty一跃而起，冲破教会的花窗，消失在了夜幕之中。

而他，作为这场对决的赢家，却只能孤零零地跪在他的英灵身边，茫然自失。

“……Mike……”

他的目光无力地落回他的英灵身上。他甚至已经不再清楚现在发出的声音到底还是不是他自己的。

……他只知道，他的英灵看起来一点都不像要醒过来。一点都不——

“Sherlock？！”

熟悉的声音伴着教堂大门被猛地推开的声音炸响在夜色里。

他缓慢地抬起头，看见了他的挚友——John Watson医生——因为担忧而扭曲的脸。

“Sherlock，你们——我的老天……”

John在问出什么之前明显已然能从他所看到的判断出大概的情况，询问的话语突兀地变了调。

但他真的已经无暇顾及挚友的感受了。

他一下子伸出手，紧紧抓住了John的手腕。

“……John、John，拜托你，你看看他——他一直这样、他不醒过来——John——”

“Sherlock，Sherlock。你先冷静、冷静。”

John不断地点着头，安抚地拍了拍他的手背，然后动作干脆地在他身边跪下，大致检查了一下他的英灵的情况。

“……受了重伤，但幸运的是将将错过了要害。你的治愈魔术在起作用，他现在没有生命危险。然而魔力耗损过于严重，如果只靠自然治愈，一时半会不可能醒过来……只是，Sherlock。”

John抬起头看向他，看起来很是焦虑。

“我不知道发生了什么，但是刚才，就在这里的结界松动的同时，有一波巨大的魔力放出。我敢相信那样大规模的魔力放出肯定已经惊动了协会的人，很快就会有人前来调查。我们不能停留在这里。我们必须赶快离开。”

“……”

他的脑袋仍然不甚清明。虽然他已经努力告诉自己他的英灵会没事的并且试图让自己情绪稳定下来，但那一时半会儿没有太大作用。

“那我们马上、马上带着Mike——”

“不行。Sherlock。”

John打断了他，表情也异常为难。

“你的英灵如果不能隐藏他自己，不管我们带他走到哪里都会留下魔力痕迹。那样的话你会暴露的。我们不能让协会的人知道你违规召唤了英灵！”

“……那怎么办？！”

他听见自己的声音不像样子地抬高了起来。

“你不能要求我就这样扔下他离开，他是我的英灵！”

“……是、是，Sherlock。我没想劝你这么做。我只是想说，我们必须找到一个方法能让他快速醒来，起码能做到灵体化！”

John也用着平素不曾用过的语速焦急地说着。

“有没有、有没有什么办法能够比通过通路更加快速有效地补充魔力？”

“快速有效地……”

他反复念了一遍这个词，想尽一切办法在自己还没有完全恢复秩序的大脑文件夹中寻找合适的匹配项——

“……体液交换。”

然后从那些纷乱的抽屉里，愣生拽出了这一个词。

John愣了一下，然后马上就反应过来自己在说什么。

“……哦，那、那很好。所以，你需要什么？小刀？你知道的，血液——”

“……不，血液的效率还是低，而且他现在的状况根本无法自行完成吞咽动作。”

他这样说着，伸手拦住了John在衣兜里面摸索小刀的动作。

John茫然。

“那你打算——”

他打断他。

“John，转过去。”

“……转过去？为什——哦。”

John没问完便了悟地闭了嘴，什么也没再问地站起身来，走到教堂门口，面向外，保持了沉默。

他因为挚友的领悟能力而感到欣慰地呼出一口气，然后又一次将目光放回他的英灵身上。他挪了挪膝盖的位置，并将左手枕到了英灵的头部之下。

“……Mike。”

他用右手拇指抚上了英灵失却了大部分体温的嘴唇，想说一句“原谅我”，但却最终没有说出口，只是在这样唤了他的英灵一声之后，闭上眼睛，俯身下去。

英灵的口中满是血液的铁锈味道。

他因为这个事实而感到胸中一阵发堵。但他却不能停下将自己的唾液传递给对方的动作。

这是他第一次实践所谓的“体液交换”，但他却完全没有心情去分析他此时的感受和心情。

他只是觉得自己就像是一个被上了发条的机器，唯一能做的就是不断重复传递唾液的工作。

他不知道这个过程持续了有多久。或许只有一分钟。又或许超过了二十分钟。他的时间感觉是停滞的。

他只知道，当他感觉到他的英灵的睫毛轻微地颤动起来的时候，他似乎听见了世界重新恢复运转的声音。

“……Mike！Mike？你能听见我吗？！”

他放开英灵的唇瓣抬起头来，焦虑地看向英灵的眼睛。

他看到那双眼睛缓慢地睁开，但露出的蓝色眼瞳却是一片失焦的混沌。

“……Mike？”

他拍着他的脸唤他名字，但却得不到回应。他啧了一声，深吸一口气，再一次俯下了头去。

这一次，他感到他的英灵就像是条件反射般地渴求着他。这让他感觉到一阵燥热不安，可他却知道他不能——对，这是魔力供给，所以不能——停下。

……直到他感觉到他的英灵猛地闭上了眼睛，并开始小幅度地扭动身体。

他终于又一次地抬起头来。

这一次，他在他的英灵眼里，清晰看见了自己的倒影。

……他的英灵此时就这样安静地躺在他的身下，目光有些湿润地看着自己。

他霎时间猛烈地咳嗽起来，边咳边想起来调整他有些不稳的气息。

“……Mike。”

他小心地抽出枕在英灵头下的手，又快速站起了身来并侧过身去，只用余光看着他的英灵。

“事出紧急，迫不得已。我现在需要你立刻灵体化并掩藏气息。我们需要马上离开这里。一切都等回去再解释。”

他快速而平直地说，眼角瞟到他的英灵慢慢坐起了身，用手背抵住唇，沉默了一会儿。

“……Sherlock。”

他不知道该不该看回去。

“……抱歉、以及、谢谢。”

一片纷飞的金粉。

他清了清嗓子，定了定神。而后和John交换了一个眼神，两人一起快速地向森林外的汽车奔去。

而他能感觉到他的英灵的气息虽然微弱，但仍然一直跟随。

他觉得，他从来没有像现在这样，因为这个事实感到安心过。


	12. 10

他们没有回到贝克街，而是回到了Holmes家的老宅。

“这宅子建在灵脉上，而且地处偏僻，对于现在的我们来说刚刚好。”

他进门，随手将外套扔在客厅的沙发上，便直接往当时英灵召唤用的地下室走。

“John，拿点毯子之类的过来。我今晚要睡在地下室里。那里灵力最为充沛，而且召唤阵还留着，有利于Mike最快地恢复魔力。”

他的英灵闻言，似乎略有犹豫，虽然没有实体化，但还是出声道：

“……Sherlock，你其实没有必要因为我——”

“闭嘴。”

他语气强硬、不留任何余地地对他的英灵说。

“我告诉你Mike，我现在的心情非常差劲。你以为我花了多大力气才忍住没有现在就抓你出来把所有事情盘问清楚，嗯？”

“……”

他的英灵沉默了一下。

“……其实你完全可以——”

“所以说，闭嘴。”

他的语气比刚才还不友善了一些。

他的英灵终于识趣地不再出声。

而John早已放弃多费唇舌地去客房帮他找被褥了。

他三步并两步地来到地下室门口，推门进去，手一挥便点燃了墙角的几盏由魔力控制的油灯——Holmes家的先代似乎认为这个魔力最为丰沛的暗室不适合被现代的科学技术侵扰，因此唯独这里没有添置任何和科技有关的东西——他之前一直对此感到不屑一顾，但是此时，他却有些感谢先代的用心良苦了。

因为毕竟，在现在这种状况下，明晃晃地点个吊灯在头上，总觉得有些莫名的尴尬。……他也说不好为什么，他就是这么觉得。

……总而言之。

“今晚我在这个房间过夜，你也必须留在这里，哪儿都不能去。”

他对着空气中英灵的气息说，语气不容拒绝。

“……好吧。Sherlock，如果你坚持。”

英灵的声音传回来，听起来是放弃了和自己对着干。

他满意地点点头，然后听到门外传来John的脚步声。

“Sherlock，我给你找了一床被褥，呃，还有你的睡衣，虽然我不知道你到底需不需要。”

John抱着一大团寝具有些脚步不稳地用肩膀顶开门走了进来。

“放在哪里？”

“召唤阵中间。”

他一点儿都不客气地指使着John，看着John手忙脚乱地铺着床，丝毫也没想过要去帮忙。他只是看了看John随手放在一边的睡衣，又低头打量了一下自己一身的灰土。

“……Mike。”

他干脆地命令道。

“实体化，让John看着你。我要去洗澡。”

“……Sherlock。”

他的英灵的声音隐约透着点儿别扭。

“我又不是小孩子了，不需要——”

“需要我提醒你今天是哪里的谁差点儿把自己搞死在那片森林里吗？”

没有反论了。

铺好了床的John也无奈地叹了口气，干脆就一屁股坐在了褥子上。

“……Mike，我劝你放弃吧。现在这种状态的Sherlock可是比平常还要不好办。”

又过了一会儿，他的英灵终于不情不愿地出现在房间里面了。

他这才拎起他的睡衣，急匆匆地奔浴室去了。

待他裹着他的睡袍胡乱用浴巾揉着还没干掉的头发再次回到地下室的时候，John正在对着他的英灵说话。

“所以其实，你完全可以试着——哦，Sherlock，洗好了？”

“显而易见。”

他哼了一声，把浴巾随手扔给了John。

“你在和他说些什么？”

John耸了耸肩膀，无甚所谓地说：

“就是在提醒他别干蠢事了。”

说着看了看浴巾，又扫了自己一眼。

“你知道我会提醒你你的头发还没有擦干对吧？”

“而你也一定知道我会接受你的提醒、”

“并且毫不采纳。是的我当然知道了。”

John刮了他一眼，但也只是做做样子。这么多年的相处下来，适应能力向来快人一等的医生早已学会了在这件事上不和他扯皮。所以他只是对折了几下手里的浴巾，站起身来。

“那么我就——”

“Dr. Watson，请稍等。”

他一直站在一旁的英灵突然出声，并且向John走了过去。

他和John同样不解地看向英灵。但英灵一直一脸淡然，在John面前停下，并伸出了手。

“如果你不介意的话，浴巾能交给我吗？”

“诶？”

John先是一愣，但很快反应过来什么似地目光在英灵和自己身上转了一圈儿，而后露出一个小小的笑容。

“……噢。可以。当然。”

他说着，什么都没再问地将浴巾递到了英灵的手上。

“交给你了。”

留下这句话，John步履轻快地离开了房间，带上了门。

他站在原地，因为眼前发生的这一幕小插曲而感到茫然。

“……你要浴巾干什么？”

他问英灵。

“如果你也要洗澡，我们完全有多余的——”

“Sherlock。”

英灵打断他，歪了歪头，示意了一下床铺的位置。

“过来坐好。”

“……”

他看了看床，看了看英灵，又看了看英灵手里的浴巾。

然后露出了一个难以置信的表情。

“……你难道说、”

“正是如此，Sherlock。”

英灵点着头，催促道。

“所以快过来。……你知道的，这个房间阴冷，你要是不把头发收拾好了再睡觉，恐怕对你的健康不利。”

他觉得他的英灵正在努力做到让语气听起来严肃又官腔，但他无论如何都不会错过那其中混杂的一丝丝无处安放的关切。

……他知道他和英灵之间其实什么都没有解决，但他就是花了好大功夫才压抑住自己想要上扬唇角的冲动。

“……好吧。”

他最后做出一个不是很情愿的样子，但其实并没有什么不情愿地直接盘腿坐到了褥子的边上，背朝向他的英灵。

他感觉到他的英灵凑站到了他的背后。即便几个小时前他的英灵还浑身都是血和土的味道，但经过了魔力的恢复和处理，现在他的英灵已经回复到了一贯的整洁状态。他甚至能闻到英灵身上传来的淡淡香味——他说不好那是种什么香味，他没有闻过任何一种香水是那个味道，更何况他觉得英灵这种存在根本用不到香水——他只是觉得那味道让他觉得安心。

那是只属于他的英灵的味道。……而只有他自己能够这样近距离地闻到……

就这样，他的思绪散漫地飘远，但很快又因为头上隔着毛巾传来的英灵掌心的触感而收回。

英灵的动作温柔，而且熟练。

他张口便问：

“你之前对那个‘我’也做过这个吗。”

而直到问出来他才意识到，自己的心态莫名其妙得平和，即便他不否认他仍然在意着他的英灵在“那边”的事情。

英灵的动作稍微停滞了一下，而后很快重新开始。

“……是的。虽然也只有那一段时间。之后Sherlock……之后我就再也没有可以这样做的机会了。”

“嗯。”

他用鼻音回应着，甚至有着余裕趋去思索现在究竟是不是个刨根问底下去的好时机。

然而英灵却似乎有些着急地在他追问之前说话了。

“……只不过。”

他说出这几个字，又停下来，斟酌了一下字句，才又道：

“我并不是因为那边的Sherlock才要现在对你做这个的。”

他怔忡。

“……噢。”

而后猛地仰起了头。

他的英灵显然没有预料到这个。所以，他一下子便捕捉到了英灵眼中的窘迫无措。

他眨了眨眼睛，就以这个诡异的角度直勾勾地盯着他的英灵，不是很确定自己现在是不是真得没忍住唇边的弧度。

“你是说——”

“……咳，Sherlock。”

他的英灵尴尬地干咳一声，微微挪开了视线。

“实际上，我生前的事情非常复杂，不是一两句话讲得明白的，而你现在需要休息，所以我认为最好等明天天亮了再跟你描述。但只有这一句话，我觉得，我需要提前告诉你——”

抿唇，目光看回来，再度张口。

“——我从一开始，就未曾将你看做过那个Sherlock的替代品。”

……哦，好吧。

他没费任何力气地就接受了这个说法并点了点头。

“我知道。”

英灵有些诧异地睁大了眼睛。

“你……？可是你……”

“……嗯，实际上也不是一直都知道。”

他耸了耸肩膀，承认道。

“只不过，今天的事情过后，我觉得我知道了。”

英灵看起来困惑不解。

“……可是你直到刚才都在生气。”

“那是因为你自作主张——顺便一提，关于这一点，我直到现在还在生气。”

他故意地补充道，看到英灵的神色黯了黯，感到一种把戏成功的小小成就感。

“但是，这事儿也足够让我明白，不管你多么自作主张，你都是为了‘我’，而不是为了‘他’。”

“……噢。”

他的英灵没忍住地发出一声喟叹。

“你是怎么——我的意思是，Sherlock Holmes可从来都不——”

“擅长情感。我知道。”

他接话，不以为意地道。

“但是我会分析。”

“哦？”

英灵挑眉。

“说说看。”

他拽了拽嘴角，做了个“很简单”的表情。

“你曾经说过，在你的世界里，Moriarty曾经让‘我’度过了非常漫长而艰苦的一段时光。那么，如果你把我当成了‘他’，在这里你根本不会允许我去重蹈覆辙，跳Moriarty的火坑——你可是英灵，而且还是个有着强迫症与控制癖的英灵，不管怎么样，你都一定有不下一百种方法能让我哪儿都去不了或者什么都不能做——如果在你眼中，我就是‘那个’Sherlock的话，你根本不会允许我再一次置身于那种危险当中。”

顿了顿，对英灵笑了笑。

“可是你却没那样做。……或者说，实际上，从你被召唤出来以来，你都从没有对我采取过什么强迫性的措施。你让我做出要求，并且遵从我的每一个指示——你甚至连话都不怎么多和我说。我一开始一直以为你只是因为生前的职业关系而习惯缄默，但现在我知道那不是。”

他用自己的目光紧紧地抓住他的英灵的目光，不允许对方逃过自己任何一秒的注视。

“——你是在看着我——你是在摸索和‘我’而不是‘他’的相处之道，对吗？”

他发誓，有那么几秒，他的英灵绝对露出了他所见过的最蠢的表情。

“……哦、哦……Sherlock，这可真是有点儿——”

他的英灵抑扬顿挫地寻找着合适的语句，但最终只是露出一个脱力又真实的微笑。

“……你知道吗。”

他说，眼角弯出细微的纹路。

“我曾经想过几十种方案来说服你相信这个，但我只是没有想到你会……”

“……实际上我也没有想到。”

他撇了撇嘴，接话道。

“但我只是——好吧我只是在今天以为你快要死了的时候感觉到我因为失去你的陪伴而感到痛苦，这让我意识到如果你对我所做的一切都不是为了我的话那么这种感觉就根本没有道理，所以——”

“……Sherlock。”

英灵温柔地打断了他愈发急促地解释，指尖轻轻抚过他鬓角的头发，而后又在他头顶微微用力，示意他恢复平视的姿态，而后继续用浴巾擦起了他的发尖。

他没提醒英灵其实他的头发已经干得差不多了。他觉得也许他和他的英灵其实都并不在意这一点。

“虽然这话从我自己说出来有些奇怪，但是，是的，我确实是如你所说，一直在摸索和你的相处之道。”

英灵说，声音已经完全抹去了任何不自在，变得和他手头的动作一样轻柔。

“实际上，我从被召唤出来的那一刻就意识到，站在我面前的你虽然和我所知道的那个Sherlock长得一模一样，但终究不会是同一个人——毕竟，你看，我曾经的那个世界里面，根本就没有什么魔法什么英灵的——而这其实让我困惑了好久。”

他回想着就在这个房间召唤出英灵时那段长时间的沉默，以及之后英灵对他的试探，甚至还有John提起过的那段对话，以不打乱英灵动作的幅度小小地点了点头。

英灵继续道：

“而在之后和你的相处过程中，我逐渐发现，在某些方面，你和我知道的Sherlock如出一辙，但在另一些方面，你和他又是天差地别。我慢慢意识到，你虽然和他有着同样的根源，但却是两种完全不同的可能性……所以，在我眼里，你从来都不可能完全和他独立开来，但也从来都不是他……你是一个我认识、却又完全不认识的Sherlock Holmes。而对我来说……”

他的英灵稍微停顿了一下。他几乎能够想象他脸上那种谨慎选择词汇时会出现的表情。

“……我已经毁掉了和那个Sherlock的关系并且覆水难收，所以，我决定，尽我所能地不再让我和你的关系重蹈覆辙。”

“……嗯。”

虽然这并不是个令他意外的陈述，但直接从他的英灵口中说出来，还是让他感到了与自己猜测时完全不同的郑重。他认真地应了一下，但又突然想起什么似地问道：

“可如果是这样，你为什么又在我想要了解你的时候表现出那么大的反应？”

“……因为。”

他的英灵停下了手上的动作，一声轻轻的叹息。

“——因为在我的经验里，从来不曾有过‘如何和一个对我表现好感的Sherlock Holmes相处’这样的项目。我只是……有点慌张。”

他因为这话一下子抿住了唇瓣，扭过身来看向他的英灵。

但他的英灵却仍然满面放松的微笑地回看着他。

“不过，那已经是过去式了，Sherlock。”

英灵说，眼中闪烁着些令人感到舒心的光。

“我也不傻。今天的事情足够让我明白……我也得试着努努力了。”

“……哦，那很好。”

他甚为满意这个答案地点了点头，而后看到他的英灵将那浴巾工整地叠了起来，放在了一边。

看起来，今晚的对话要告一段落了。

他没对此发表什么意见。实际上，经过今天的折腾，再加上刚才彻底的方式，他现在已经字面意义上的精疲力竭了。所以，他甚至没等英灵开口催促，便三两下将自己卷进了被子里面躺好了。

他的英灵见状，嘴角噙起小小的笑容，作势就要挥手熄灯。

“那么，Sherlock——”

“……等等。”

他却赶在灯灭之前，一把拉住他的英灵的手腕。

英灵微微挑起眉毛，但他只是毫无犹豫地说道：

“别灵体化。留在这儿。”

英灵愣了愣。

“……可是Sherlock、”

“你说过你会努力的。”

他说得理直气壮，噎得英灵一时无语。

“……好吧，好吧。”

英灵叹息着，但也没再抵抗地坐到了他的床头。他看见他的西装外套和领带眨眼间便随着一片金粉消失了。

“我会留在这儿，哪儿都不去——这样可以吗，Sherlock？”

英灵边说边解开衬衫最上面的扣子和袖口的扣子，并将袖子挽到了肘间。

他饶有兴趣地看着英灵第一次在自己面前露出的皮肤。

“——完美。”

英灵低笑起来，挥手熄灭了灯。

“那么，这一次真的。”

英灵的声音轻巧地落在他的耳边，在黑暗中融出一片安宁。

“晚安，Sherlock”

他闭上双眼，在英灵的气息中，任凭席卷而来的睡意将自己拽向梦的彼端。

“……晚安，Mike。”

在他最后的意识里，他迷迷糊糊地想着，这好像是第一次，自己对英灵道晚安。


	13. 11

他做了一个深沉而绵长的梦。

在梦里，他就像一双浮于半空没有实体的眼，如同观看电影一样，观看着眼前发生的画面。

……那是一个男人极为短暂却又漫长的一生。

出生。医院里，一个皱巴巴的婴儿呱呱坠地。虚弱的母亲和激动的父亲抱着那婴儿，喜悦又骄傲。“他一定会是一个聪明的男孩儿”——他们这样说，看着男婴的眼神中满满的期待。

3岁。小小的男孩儿在偌大的庄园里面四处探索。他在这时已经显露出了他异于常人的智力，如饥似渴地吸收着他所能吸收到的一切知识。他甚至偷偷溜进父亲的书房，去翻那些也不知道他到底是不是真的能看懂的大部头。他的父母给予他能够给予的一切，这让他成长得十分自由——自由而孤独。

4岁。他有了第一个弟弟。在看到母亲抱着那个小婴儿回到家里的瞬间，男孩儿先是露出了一阵惊诧讶异的表情，但随后在看到襁褓中的小脸儿时眼神便变得温柔起来。那一刻，他成为了一个哥哥。

6岁。他进入了小学，可却难以和周围的孩子们交流。他已经懂得比他们多了太多，他甚至不能容忍他们的幼稚和无知。他每天在学校百无聊赖，唯一期待的，就是放学回家，教他的弟弟说话认字。

7岁。他的第二个弟弟降临人世。这一次，他没有任何迟疑便又一次接纳了他们家族的新成员。他的小弟弟有着颜色比他浅很多的灰绿眼瞳，他看着他的时候就像看到了最美的宝石那样欣喜又珍惜。学校很无聊，可又多了一个弟弟的生活变得更加多彩。他每天是那样耐心地轮番照顾着他的弟弟们，脸上满是身为兄长的温柔笑容。也是在这一年，他开始在母亲的鼓励下学习小提琴。而他在简单掌握了基础之后，便谱出了第一曲吱吱呀呀的摇篮曲，即便简陋又生疏，但还是欢乐地拉给他的小弟弟听。

8岁、9岁、10岁……他带着他的两个飞快成长的弟弟，将自己所有的全部都尽数分享给了他们。而他的弟弟们也一点都不让他失望。他们有着和他一样聪慧的头脑，他们在学习知识上表现出的领悟能力每每让他喜出望外。他们交流，他们争论甚至争吵，可他们是那样快乐，因为他们彼此能看到相同的风景。他的小提琴也拉得越来越好。那曲摇篮曲几度升级改版，变得愈发优美流畅，颇受弟弟们的好评。虽然后来，在他将小提琴教给了弟弟们之后，他又开始学习钢琴和大提琴，可是那首摇篮曲却是他和弟弟们相处时唯一的保留曲目。

12岁。他上了中学。课业让他和弟弟们的相处变得少了些，但却仍然不妨碍他们在休息的时候一起到处探索这个世界。同时，他开始表现出对甜品的高度热爱，并且开始发胖。

13岁。他的小弟弟也进入了小学。在某一天，他放学之后去接两位弟弟回家的时候，在校门口看见几个坏小子向自己的弟弟们扔石头，并且嘲笑他们是“有着身材肥胖的奇怪哥哥的怪胎”。他赶走了他们，却无法制止他们留下的可恶笑声。他看着弟弟们身上的与眼里的伤，从此决定绝不让自己的身材因为自己的没有节制而留下笑柄。

15岁。他去了寄宿学校，一周只能回一趟家。他意识到他的弟弟们在他不在的时候关系变得更为密切，他并不觉得这是一件坏事。他开始意识到，自己作为这个家族的长兄，必须走在弟弟们前一步，好让弟弟们能够安心前行。

18岁。他上了大学，并且开始对自己的未来有了初步的规划。他清楚地知道自己的聪明才智终将超越大多数人，所以他的眼光也放得更加长远。他想用他的人生为他的弟弟们遮风挡雨，于是他在大学期间就做起了积累，而代价就是愈发难以得空回家。那期间，他知道他的弟弟们相继进入了反抗期，开始越来越少地和自己联络，但他却乐观地觉得这种状态终究会过去。他将他和弟弟们的愈发疏远视作必要的牺牲。

22岁。他发现他错了……或者说，部分地错了。他的二弟上了大学之后，对他的决定表示了理解，甚至表现出想要追随他的意志。可他的小弟弟——那个有着一头黑色卷发的高瘦又孤傲的孩子——却开始愈发地抗拒和他的接触了。可他那时已经进入了政府工作，并且还是最见不得光的部门。他没有足够的时间去解决他和小弟弟之间的情感问题。

之后的几年过得如同加快放映的黑白默片。他在政府的灰暗漩涡与任务的血与枪声中摸爬滚打，从不起眼的卑末职位一路飞快地晋升，仅只用了5年的时间便爬到了食物链的上层。在那期间，他的二弟在大学毕业后也跟着他的脚步做起了同样的行当，他们开始以上下级的身份进行任务。而他的小弟弟……他经常因为任务或主动或被动地长时间长时间地断掉和他的联络，仅只靠次男在其中起着疏通作用。他知道他考上了不错的大学，但也知道他的人际交往能力没有丝毫好转，在大学里面也是个被孤立的存在。

……可他此时却已不能再像曾经挡在弟弟们面前那样，为他的小弟弟挡去所有那些伤害了。

他告诉自己，只要再往上爬一步。再爬一步，他就可以将他想要的稳稳攥在手里，也就可以再一次回到他的小弟弟身边了。

他只是没有想到，他的人生会在28岁那年天翻地覆。

28岁。他和他的二弟被分配到了机密任务。他坐镇指挥，他的二弟则是他手下外勤中的一员。他们的计划一直顺利，却没想到在收工之前出了差错。组织里出了内鬼，几位包括他的兄弟在内的外勤人员被擒，敌方要求他们拿他们手中的极密资料作为交换。腹背受敌，他知道他此时必须采取对于组织最好的方式。他以最冷然客观的姿态制订了一系列的计划，不仅捉出了内鬼，还一扫敌人的巢穴。

……可是却没有能救出他的兄弟。

他因为这一次任务的功绩而终于爬到了食物链的最顶层。

可他却因此永远失去了他的二弟——那个一直将他视为榜样并紧紧追随着他的脚步的，他最亲近的人之一。

……然而，这还远远不是最糟糕的。

因为次男的离去，他的小弟弟的最后一道防线终于崩溃——他开始吸毒，并且将次男的死全部怪罪在他的身上，拒绝他的一切靠近，以死威胁不让他帮助他戒毒。

他从未想过，他渴求了那么久的权力和地位，在入手之后的第一次运用，是将他的小弟弟彻底地关了起来，强迫他戒断。

而他自己只能通过监视器的显示屏，无力地看着他的小弟弟因为戒断反应而痛苦到几近疯狂的样子——以及偶尔清醒时朝着监视器送过来的、恶毒而冰冷的眼神。

他坐在那代表了一切权力和地位的办公室里，感到浑身发冷的疲惫与挫败。

后来，在他的小弟弟戒毒终于成功之后，他从他口中得到的第一句话是：滚开。

从此，一切万劫不复。

在那之后，他和他的小弟弟之间的关系，就是日复一日年复一年的攻防折磨。监视与逃避，提供帮助与拒绝帮助；无止尽的的争吵；愈发尖锐的对立与冷漠。他站在金字塔的顶端，手握整个大英帝国的命运，却再也碰触不到他的弟弟哪怕一个衣角。

他将他的二弟在出最后一次任务之前买下的、准备在任务结束后送给心爱的女孩儿用来求婚的戒指翻出来，戴在了自己的右手无名指上，再也没有摘下来过。

他背负了所有，又失去了所有。

他彻底成为了那个站在阴影之中肩负整个大英帝国命运的Ice Man。

再后来，他的小弟弟遇上了一位忠诚的室友。那是个认识没几天就可以为他杀人的前军医，他们一起出生入死，并肩向前。

在他们的关系中，更没有了他可以插足的余地。

他甚至觉得，自己和小弟弟的关系，就将一生这样下去。

……直到那位犯罪头子横空出世，彻底打乱了他们的生活。

为了彻底解决那犯罪头子弄出的麻烦，他们步步为营，机关算尽。他的小弟弟甚至不得不假死两年来满世界地铲除遗留的党羽，即便如此也没能防止他再一次的卷土重来。他们不得不花了更多时间，并且面临了更多性命攸关的危险，这才彻底破掉那延延数年的迷局。

这不仅让他心力交瘁，也同时让他明白，即便有着他们的头脑和他的地位，他也无法彻底保全他的小弟的安全，更何况他的小弟弟一直在拒绝他的帮助。

他觉得他们需要一次谈话，一次彻底的谈话来形成和解，起码是妥协。他不能让他们之间破碎的关系影响到他对他的保护。

于是他在他常去的餐厅安排了一次郑重的会面。

那一年，他39岁。

震耳欲聋的枪响，破碎一地的玻璃，此起彼伏的尖叫，和不断蔓延的鲜血。

这是他39年的人生中，最后经历的场景。

……他发现窗外的伏击者的时机太晚，已来不及带着他的小弟弟逃离。

他能做的，只有扑到了他的兄弟身上，挡住了那枚带着必杀的恨意的子弹。

世界在他身边迅速崩落之时，他能看见的，只有他的小弟弟的那双浅灰绿色的眼睛。

……那是他人生中所见过的，最美的、也最不可能触碰到的宝石。

——啊啊，如果上天能够再给他多一些时间和多一次机会，他是多么想、多么想——

黑暗。

上浮。

他从梦境中挣脱，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

老宅的地下室，天花板上有着他熟悉的浅浅裂纹。

他深深吸进一口气，在难辨时间的昏暗中嗅出些白昼的味道。

肺里盈满清冷的空气之时，他的大脑就像猛然回复了运转的机器，嗡嗡地鸣响了警报。

……他的英灵并不在这儿。

他一跃而起，不顾自己刚刚睡醒的乱糟糟的仪容，摇摇晃晃地冲了出去。

他的英灵还连着和他的通路，可气息却不在这里。他的精神通话甚至传递不到对方那里。

他几步奔上了楼，因为已近正午的明亮光线而一时怔忡。

“哦，Sherlock，早……呃，中午好？”

客厅传来John的声音。他使劲眨了几下眼。

逐渐清晰的视野里，John正坐在沙发上，自顾自地喝着茶。

他冲上前去。

“他呢？！”

“呃，你说Mike？”

John说，看起来也有点不自在地摸了摸鼻子。

“他——他去昨天那片地方清理痕迹了。”

“……什么？”

“就是，你知道的，Sherlock，昨天你们的动静实在太大了。而且回来的时候，你们的消耗都很严重，根本没顾得上好好做善后工作……”

John说，努力挑选着最不容易刺激到自己的语言。

“……实际上，今天早上就已经有几个协会的人找上来过了。如果不是Mike暗地里对他们进行了意识操作，说不定你现在已经被带到不知道哪里的小黑屋关起来了……”

“……”

他咬了咬后牙。

“……他恢复得怎么样？”

“……并不能说完全恢复了。虽然他自己说去做一些善后工作完全没有问题……”

John有些心虚地放小了音量说，在接受到自己投过去的怪罪的眼神之后又立马解释道：

“但是……但是Sherlock，事态特殊，为了你的安全，他不得不这么做，我也没有别的方法可以代替他的工作，所以、呃、稍微冷静一下？”

舔了一下嘴唇，又在自己反驳前立刻补充道：

“而且他出去有段时间了，感觉这会儿也该快——”

他感觉到熟悉的气息出现在可感范围内，并且迅速地由远及近。

“回来了——”

“Sherlock。”

John的话音刚落，他的英灵就时机完美地出现在了他的面前。

“中午好。”

他的英灵悠然地对他说。他的面色仍然算不上好，但气息动作都一丝不乱。

这让他在某种意义上放下了心，却又在另一种意义上心头火起。

“……你又自！作！主！张！”

他咬牙切齿地将这几个字一字一顿地碾了出来。

“你为什么不叫醒我跟我商量？！”

“你睡得很沉，Sherlock，你需要好好休息。”

他的英灵答得理所当然。

“而且很显然，这些微不足道的工作并不需要——”

“你真的够了！”

他终于忍不住，挥舞着手臂爆发了出来。

“——你之前39年的人生还没自作主张够吗？！”

他的英灵就像个雕塑一样，从身体到表情全部僵住了。

“……Sherlock，你——”

“我看到了，对，没错，就在昨晚睡觉的时候，在梦里。天知道是因为什么。但那根本不重要！……重要的是。”

他使劲瞪着他的英灵，用语言杜绝了一切追问之后深吸一口气。

“——Mycroft。”

他看到他的英灵畏缩地向后退了一步，脸上的表情也随之垮掉了。

“……哦，Sherlock……”

他喃喃，却没有再能说出任何别的话。

倒是一旁的John坐不住了，从沙发上起身站到他们之间，用震惊的目光看了看英灵，又看了看他。

“Mycroft？你说他叫Mycroft？”

他问，声音越来越大。

“老天，Sherlock，他不会是——”

他不耐地瞥了John一眼，快速点了点头。

“对，没错，他就是。”

说着又盯回仍然一言不发的英灵，故意放慢了语速逐字逐句地道：

“Mycroft Holmes——我——‘Sherlock Holmes’的哥哥。”

“……哦我的老天。”

John倒吸一口冷气，一手拍上了额头，就像踩着了地雷一样快速从他们之间抽身。

“我从未想过——你们竟然——不、你们不是——但你们终归是——”

他像是坏掉的卡带一样念着形不成意义的词句，并且像是做错了什么事一样举起了双手。

“……我先声明，我可从来没想被卷入Holmes家的家务事——我只是——不、不，我还是什么都不说了。我这就离开。这就。”

这样说着，连放在茶几上的茶杯都没顾上收拾就逃也似地离开了。

客厅里，只剩下他和他的英灵在一片沉寂中对视。

他的英灵浑身上下都如同被定格一般一丝不动，只有眸子里面剧烈摇晃着一些极为复杂的情感。他看见他握着黑伞伞柄的手指指节突出到近乎苍白。

“……所以——所以你——”

他的英灵艰难地发出声音。

“全部都——”

“对，全部。从你出生到你死去。”

他不留任何情面地回答道。

“大概比你打算告诉我的要细致好几倍。”

“……”

他的英灵夸张地深深吸进一口气，然后又重重地尽数吐出来。

“……好吧。”

他垂下脑袋，明白自己对这件事情已经无能为力地摇了摇头，再次抬头看向自己的时候，眼神中有着掩藏不住的忧虑与动摇。

“那么你……”

他有些虚弱地问道。

“……你认为——”

“我认为那简直蠢爆了。”

他板上钉钉地说出了这个结论，看到他的英灵因为惊吓而一瞬间等大了眼睛。

他从没见过他那样的反应，这让他甚至有点想笑。不过他还是忍住了，保持着自己高压的态势，又强调了一遍道：

“我认为，你，还有那边那个我，都蠢爆了。”

“……”

英灵现在看起来有些茫然了。

“这是什么——”

“你，自作主张又故作姿态，以为自己觉得好的别人都会觉得好所以一意孤行，把什么都看得清清楚楚却又从来不直说——蠢。他，倔强顽固又顾影自怜，觉得自己什么都懂但其实什么都不懂，却又死活都不肯正视眼前的现实——蠢。”

他说着，觉得自己大概还是没能忍住那一个夸张上翻的白眼。

“你们俩那几十年的互相折磨，简直，蠢·爆·了。”

“……”

他的英灵现在的样子大概是彻底失去反应的能力了。

“……、……”

他张开嘴，合上，过了一会儿又张开，声音都显得有些小心翼翼。

“……那你的意思是……？”

“我的意思是。”

他说，向前走了几步，在英灵面前停下，目光直直地落尽英灵的眼底。

“——很显然，我可以做得更好。”

他的英灵彻底当机了好几秒。

好几秒。

然后在眼底一点点、一点点地升腾起一些，大概可以称之为“期冀”的光亮。

“……Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音带着些燥热的温度。

“你——你不生气吗？”

“我生气，气你一以贯之的自作主张。所以我要用这之后所有的时间把‘不要自作主张’这几个印到你的脑子里。”

“……你可以接受——”

“反正那是过去的你和那边那个愚蠢的我发生的事情。和我无关。我只要你之后别再对我也干出那些糟心事就行了……哦真是想想都吓人。”

“……我、我是你的哥哥——”

“哦拜托，我哥哥早就死了，我甚至可以带你去看他的墓碑。你是‘他’的哥哥，但不是我的。对我来说，你是我的英灵——”

顿了顿。

“——我的骄傲。”

他的英灵如同触电一般浑身一颤。

“……哦Sherlock……”

他说，声音已经开始无可抑制地颤抖。

“所以你是说——你是说——”

“我是说，我想你在这儿，Mycroft。”

他说，觉得那些话语就像是放开了闸门的水，那样自然地从自己的口中流了出来。

“我想，我喜欢和你一起讨论案情、交流所有那些思考；我喜欢和你度过的下午茶的时光；我也喜欢你夜半为我弹奏的小提琴，那真的很有助于放松……所以，是的，我想我喜欢你——你的陪伴——我也想让你留在我身边，继续和我分享只有我们才能看到的风景——”

他停下来，换了口气，不顾英灵的呆愣，又继续道：

“……你说过，我是Sherlock Holmes的另外一种可能性。那么对你来说，来到这个世界，也等于得到了另一种可能不是吗？所以，我会给在这里证明给你看，在我这种可能性中，我会做的比‘他’好得多，而你也值得比你曾经得到的更好的，更好的。……所以，留在这儿，接受我，也接受你自己，然后亲眼去见证——”

又换口气，最后字字句句掷地有声地说道：

“——如果我们并肩作战，必将所向披靡。”

大约过了一个世纪那么久。

“……哦……Sherlock……”

他的英灵的目光剧烈地摇晃着，并且终于像是刚刚摆脱了禁锢的诅咒一样地发出了声音，但却仍然形不成像样的语言。

“我——我没想到——不、我其实……但我、只是——”

他不得要领地支吾半天，而后放弃地停止了发话。闭上眼，深呼吸，再缓慢睁开。

他看见他的眼中，有水汽悄悄地蒸腾。

“……Sherlock。”

终于组织好了语言，他的英灵像是做出了什么重大决定般地开口，试探却郑重地问道：

“……我可以……触碰你吗？”

他因为这个卑微而重大的要求微微一愣，随后立刻微笑点头。

“当然。”

得到了允许的英灵有些紧张地咬了一下下唇，而后挥散了一直握着的黑伞，缓缓抬起了右手，指尖如同触碰什么易碎物一般地放到了自己的眼角。

几乎就是在皮肤相触的那个瞬间，他看见眼泪开始源源不断地涌出英灵的眼眶。

“……太久了，Sherlock……太久了……”

英灵咬着嘴唇，在一片汹涌的泪水中呜咽着说。

“我从来都、都没再想过……我还能、这样——”

他几乎是条件反射地抬起左手，一把握住了英灵放在自己眼角的手指。

他用拇指不断抚摩着英灵无名指的指根。那个外观朴素却有着太多太重的含义的戒指硌得他也心头一颤。

“……Mycroft。”

他不知道该说些什么话来安慰他的英灵，于是只能一遍遍轻声唤着他的名字。

“Mycroft。……My。”

英灵猛地闭上了眼，过了一会儿才又慢慢睁开。

眼泪似乎稍微止住了，但又有一些类似恳求的神色漫了上来。

“……Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音低哑。

“我可以……可以请求你一件事吗？”

他飞快地点头。

“你说。”

英灵做了一个吞咽的动作，而后缓慢张口：

“……命令我。用令咒。” 

他说，谨慎而虔诚。

“命令我，让我留在你身边——”

“——我以令咒之名命令你。”

英灵的话音还没有结束，他便丝毫没有犹豫地抬起了右手，将手背冲着英灵，念起了咒文。

“Mycroft，我的英灵——”

他说，感觉到身体里面的魔力和对方的形成通路，不断循环，带起全身的热度。

“——留在我身边，直到死亡将我们分开。”

而当魔力的回流在身体中平息的时候，他看到他的英灵也向他展露了一个如同他此时的心境一般平静而安定的微笑。

“——是的，Sherlock——My Master。”

此时此刻，他觉得，他在英灵冰蓝色的眼中，看到了一生。


	14. 12终+附录

12（终章）

“——所以，还有什么是我还不知道，需要你告诉我的？”

他问，而后还没等英灵回答就顿悟道：

“噢，你的宝具。”

英灵眨了眨眼。

“……那是个挺特殊的宝具，我承认。不过我挺喜欢。”

他说，有些小得意地笑起来。

“是个防御和被动攻击合为一体的宝具。虽然范围只是对人，但是级别却是EX。平常以普通结界的方式施加在想要保护的对象身上，看起来没什么特别的，但是一旦保护对象受到外界的攻击，宝具的效果就会被触发——普通人的话会即死，如果是魔术师或者英灵的话，对魔力越高受到的伤害就会越少，不过多少都会吃点儿苦头。比如这次的Moriarty……内脏是肯定伤着了，说不定还毁了些魔术回路，不管怎样维持英灵都是没可能了。”

“……嗯。确实有趣。如果不是在那种情况下使用出来会更好。”

他这样说，责怪地刮了英灵一眼，随即又问道：

“那你的宝具名是什么？”

“……”

英灵沉吟了一会儿。

“……正式名称是‘以大英政府为名’。”

他哼了一声。

“咏唱的时候呢？”

英灵又沉默了一会儿。

“——The Concern of the Ice Man。”

他愣了一下，随后脸上一热，促狭地笑了起来。

“……如果有下一次发动的时候，在我身边，让我知道。”

“好。”

“一定？”

“一定。”

这是他人生中收到过的，最令人安心的承诺。

Fin.

【附录：英灵麦哥设定资料】

Class:Assassin

数值：筋力C 耐久A 魔力B 幸运B 敏捷D 宝具EX

ClassSkill: 气息遮断 A+

保有Skill：

演绎 EX 情报获取。对象对魔力越低，获得的情报越多。

人心操作 B 可以对对象的意识进行控制。对象对魔力越低，可控制程度越高。

情报抹消 A+ 事后处理，痕迹消除。

宝具：

以大英政府为名 EX 防御+被动攻击技能。施展在被保护对象身上的结界，对象被攻击时效果被触发。攻击者若是普通人会即死，魔术师或英灵对魔力越低受到的伤害越大。


	15. 番外：单独谈话

平心而论，John Watson作为一名已经被毁去全部魔术回路的普通人，实际上并不太知道该怎么和Sherlock的英灵相处。毕竟，那可是超越人智存在的英灵，像他这种平庸货色说不定根本入不了人家的眼。更何况，那个英灵还总是一脸令人捉摸不透的表情，说话也拿腔拿调的，抛开其他因素不说，光从性格上讲他觉得自己就和那英灵不对付。

所以，在Sherlock刚刚召唤出那英灵的时候，John做出过决定，要尽量少和那英灵扯上关系。单独谈话一类的事情根本出都不曾出现在过他的预想里。

然而，世事总是那样难以预料。

那之后，尽管一次都不是John想要那样做的，但他确实和英灵进行了几次单独谈话。

……而也正是那为数不多的几次单独谈话，让John对英灵的印象大为改观。

第一次单独谈话，就发生在英灵召唤的那天晚上。在Sherlock大手一挥就扔下英灵去睡觉了以后，英灵也很快不见了踪迹。John想着大概也没有自己什么事儿了，于是也回到了自己的寝室。

而就在他洗漱完毕换好睡衣爬上床正要准备关灯之时，他看到门口的位置开始凝聚起一片金粉。

他吓了一跳，飞快地爬起来坐到了床边。

那金粉最终凝聚成了人形。

……这是他第一次见到英灵从灵体化到实体化的过程。

不过他也没心情感叹就是了。

他绷紧脊背，端正地坐在床边，直勾勾地盯着那个不请自来的英灵，有些紧张地清了清嗓子。

“……有何贵干？”

“Dr. Watson，请不要这样紧张。”

英灵对他露出一个不是很真但也不是很假的微笑，道。

“我就是想来向你询问一些，关于我的主人的事情。”

……Sherlock。

他因为英灵谈及自己的挚友而更加谨慎了起来。

“你想知道什么？”

英灵拄着他的黑伞，低头看了看伞尖儿，又抬起头来。

“实际上。”

他说，表情看起来比刚才要更加严肃一些。

“——我想知道他的一切。”

John承认，在那一瞬间，他确实是产生了想赶快把这英灵轰出去的念头。但很快地他便反应过来，凭自己一个普通人，这种念头根本就是天方夜谭。

于是他只能尽量摆出凌厉的眼神，瞪着眼前的英灵。

“……他是你的Master。你为什么不直接去问他？”

英灵夸张地叹口气，摇了摇头。

“你觉得，他会听话地把我想知道的都告诉我吗？”

“……”

他承认英灵说的没错儿。可是。

“……Sherlock是我认识了近20年的挚友，而你却是他刚刚召唤出来的英灵。“

他这样说，试图在神情和眼神上更多做出些气势来。

“你觉得，我凭什么就把他的信息全部告诉你？”

英灵却没有立答话，而是眨了两下眼，然后突然低头轻声笑了出来。

“……Dr. Watson。你绝对是我所见过的，最最始终如一的人了。”

他说出这个让人摸不着头脑的评价，看起来心情很是舒畅，连脸上的表情都带上了更多的真切。

“我真的很为Sherlock有你这样的朋友陪在身边感到高兴。”

John却茫然了。

“……呃、谢谢你的称赞？”

他微微蹙起眉，狐疑地说道。

“可是你……你不会因为我拒绝告诉你你想要的信息而感到愤怒吗？”

说这儿，突然意识到什么，转而警觉地问道：

“……还是说，你打算对我用一些什么魔术手段，让我有问必答？”

“……哦，不，当然不，Dr. Watson。”

英灵断然却和煦地否认道。

“我向你坦白，我确实有一项可以向人施加暗示由此操控人心的技能，但是对你我并不想用到。”

他说，脸上的微笑逐渐沉淀成一种真诚的关切。

“……我只是想让你知道，我是真的想要保护好我的主人，所以我想要得到他的最好的朋友——也就是你——的完全理解与支持。这件事情无关利益、也无所谓得失。对我来说，此次现界，保护Sherlock就是我的全部。因为我是如此地……”

他拖长了尾音，斟酌着用词。眼角眉梢中隐约藏着一些悠久的怀念……

“……关心他。”

……与悲哀。

这让John一时半会儿没能做出任何反应来。

说实话，John从来不觉得自己是一个多愁善感的人。毕竟，作为一个医生，还是个和魔术的世界有关的医生，他看过了太多喜怒哀乐和爱恨别离，多到他觉得他现在已经很难因为他人的什么情感而动摇自己的立场了。

……可是，他也说不清楚为什么，英灵的这一段话，和那话里面如同暗涌的波涛一般潜伏者的情感，却让他一时间很难再对英灵真正戒备起来。

当然，他不知道英灵曾经经历过什么，也不知道英灵说这话的背后到底有着什么深沉的含义。

但他只是觉得，英灵话语中的恳切和神色中隐约的哀愁实在有着过于紧实的密度，真的不是靠作戏就能装出来的。

所以，是的，他没能再坚持和英灵对峙更久，便将Sherlock的信息简明扼要地告诉了英灵。英灵只是一直耐心地听着，偶尔会追问一些细节，偶尔也会露出些吃惊或不解的神情，不过总体而言，态度一直谦卑平和。

而当他把所有自己所知的都告诉了英灵之后，英灵的脸上不知为何，露出了一个类似于如释重负的微笑。

“……Dr. Watson，我很感谢你告诉我这些。同时，我也很感谢你这么多年来，能够一直这样不离不弃地陪在我的主人身边。”

英灵说，眼中盈满了欣慰——和隐约闪烁其中的哀伤。

“一直以来都是你——也只有你——能够让我的主人成为一个更好的人。……我真的因此感到、十分得高兴。”

“……可你现在看起来并不那么‘十分高兴’？”

鬼使神差地，他就把这话问出了口。

英灵明显愣住了，但很快又反应过来，几乎可以称得上是神乎其技地迅速抹去了脸上所有多余的情绪，只留下了一个不真又不假的、恰到好处的微笑。

“……请不要在意我，Dr. Watson。你也知道，我在这里，只不过是我的主人的一个小小的英灵罢了。”

他说，开始解除自己的实体化。

“不管怎样，感谢你告诉我这些。我想这会对今后我和我主人的合作很有帮助的。”

金粉挥散。

“——那么，晚安。Dr. Watson。”

而他只是盯着英灵站过的位置看了好一会儿，无论如何不能理解英灵到底在想些什么。

如果说，第一次单独谈话只是类似于合作双方在合作开始之前举办的一次小小的商谈，那么第二次的气氛就远不如那样有着礼貌的疏离了。

因为，第二次的单独谈话，就发生在他和Sherlock围绕他的英灵进行了一次长长的谈话之后。

那一次，他本来是想劝Sherlock和他的英灵赶快和好——虽然他也不知道他们之间到底发生了什么——但却没有料到在谈话的最后，Sherlock突然开窍般地推演出了在英灵生前也曾经和那边的“Sherlock”有过密切的关系这个结论，并且，明显地因为觉得英灵对他的好意全部都只是因为英灵将他当成了曾经的“Sherlock”而陷入了新一轮的消沉与纠结。、

他能看出，Sherlock是真的对他的英灵挺有好感。所以他除了劝Sherlock不要冲动、好好思考之外，没有别的办法。

而在那之后，Sherlock又一次开启了躺在沙发上装死的模式。他也无事可做，便决定出门去买些新的茶叶。

可他一下楼，就看见了实体化了的等在门口的英灵。

在和Sherlock相处过这么多年之后，John清楚地知道，自己是个不擅于掩饰和伪装的人。他的所有想要蒙混过关的事情在Sherlock眼底都无所遁形，而眼前这个英灵的观察力甚至有时连Sherlock都自愧不如，所以他觉得，他根本连尝试的资格都没有。

于是他只是叹口气，在英灵面前停下，抬起一只手，道：

“……别问。你问我也不会说。我不知道你看出了多少，但那是你的事。我姑且还有着替我的朋友保密的义务。”

英灵的目光上上下下地在他身上兜了几圈儿，而后面色严肃地点了点头。

他看着英灵，思索了一下，又说：

“……Sherlock现在，需要时间。”

他小心地选择着词句，语速有些缓慢。

“我不知道他最后……会做出什么样的决定。但……你知道，我作为他的朋友，不管他做出什么决定，最后肯定都会站在他那一边……所以，你……”

“Dr. Watson，我明白，同时也对Sherlock和你的决定都表示尊重。”

英灵在他终于要困难地说不下去的时候接上了话，语气平静，平静到他甚至觉得有些难过。

“毕竟，在这里，我只是一个英灵。我不会对主人的决定表示任何异议，更不会因此迁怒于你。”

他喉头哽了哽。

“……其实，我能看出来，Sherlock挺在意你的。但你……我不知道，如果你能——”

“Dr. Watson。”

英灵打断了他，带着一个略微透着些无力的浅浅微笑。

“有些事情十分复杂，甚至连当局者都很难清清楚楚地描述每一个细节。……但是不管怎样，我能向你保证，不论在哪里、不论何时，Sherlock的安全都是我最优先重视的事情。……当然，如果可以，还有他的幸福与快乐。这一点请你放心。”

他听着英灵的话，点了点头，但又摇了摇头。

“……我并没有怀疑你这一点，但我只是——”

“……Dr. Watson。”

英灵又一次地打断他，笑容里面似乎多了些感谢，又多了些疏离。

“有的时候，即便是我，也会感到不安的。”

顿了顿，将视线挪到了车来车往的街上。

“……更何况，我一直以来都很清楚，对于Sherlock——不管是他的安全、幸福还是快乐——来说，我从来都不是必需品。”

有那么一瞬，他觉得他甚至要因为英灵声音中久远的哀伤而感到无法呼吸。

但他却没有来得及想出什么合适的回话，他只能眼睁睁地看着英灵向他点头致意，而后迅速地进入221B，消失在了门后。

他一个人呆愣愣地站在街边，又花了很长时间才想起来自己想要去买茶叶的本来目的。

……至于第三次的单独谈话，他甚至都不知道能不能将之称为“谈话”。

那是Sherlock去赴Moriarty之约的那个夜晚。他们把车停在森林外，Sherlock首先下了车走向了森林，但英灵却没有立刻跟上去。

“Dr. Watson”

没有实体化的英灵的声音飘在车里，显得空荡荡的。

“我有一个小小的请求。”

他透过车前挡风玻璃看着Sherlock的背影，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“是什么？”

“……今晚。”

英灵顿了顿。

“……今晚不管会发生什么，都请你以Sherlock的安全为唯一要务。”

他因为这声音里面的决绝而浑身紧绷。

“……等等，你的意思是——”

“——Dr. Watson。”

英灵强硬地打断他的话，兀自说下去。

“你是我所见过的、对Sherlock有着最好的影响的人。”

又顿了顿。

“……这之后，也请你好好地照顾Sherlock。拜托了。”

这是那一晚，英灵留给他的最后一句话。

……也差一点儿是在这人世间，英灵留给他的最后一句话。

他真的很庆幸，那之后，他还能有机会和英灵进行第四次的谈话。

“……所以。”

Holmes家老宅的地下室里，他坐在为Sherlock铺好的床铺上，看着支棱站在一旁的英灵，主动出声道。

“我现在并不会问你在森林里面到底发生了什么，但我只是……只是想告诉你。”

他停下来，仔细观察着英灵的表情。

“——Sherlock差点儿疯掉。”

英灵僵着脸，没说话。

他清了清嗓子，继续道：

“我不是夸张。我跟着Sherlock一起生活了这么多年，我真的是第一次见到他慌乱到甚至忘记如何思考的样子。”

想了想，又补充道。

“……他是真的害怕失去你。”

英灵的面部抽动了一下，而后眼角微微垮了下去。

“……Dr. Watson。”

他缓慢地张口，声音虚弱。

“我没有想到，他会即便采用那样的方法也坚持救我。你知道的，体液交换一直在被上等的魔术师们视为不入流的方式……”

不自在地握了一下手掌。

“……当然，我并不是说我不感谢他救了我。但我只是——我只是不明白……”

又咬了一下下唇。

“……我们之间明明什么都还没有解决。我还什么都没有告诉他。对他来说，我仍然是个隐瞒了他太多的Servant，他甚至可能仍然在觉得我对他好是因为将他视作了某个人的替代品。既然如此，他为什么要——”

“……因为他将你看得比那些所谓‘真相’更重要。”

这一次，终于换他打断了英灵。

英灵因为他的话而诧异得睁大双眼。

“……他是吗？”

“他不是吗？”

他反问，几乎要失笑了。

“你看看他刚才的样子——他甚至还让我这样看着你！生怕他一个不注意你就跑了似的。”

“……”

英灵无言地低下头，看起来很是迷茫。

他叹息着摇了摇头，觉得自己就像是在面对一个智商极高的孩子。

“行了，Mike，别把这事儿想得太复杂。”

他说，看了看门的方向，想到刚才Sherlock急匆匆冲去洗澡的样子，禁不住笑了几声。

“虽然我不是Sherlock肚子里的虫，不能知道他到底在想什么——说到底，也许他自己都没太明白自己在想什么——可是，你看，当你出事的时候，他把救你看得比什么都重要，即便他仍然还对你的那些秘密一无所知。你觉得这还不够清楚明了吗？”

“……”

英灵又皱着脸，沉吟了一会儿。

“……可是，也许当我把我曾经的事情都告诉他了以后，事情就会不一样。”

“会吗？”

他又一次反问。

英灵不安地看向他。

他摊了摊手。

“……好吧，其实我也不能给你打包票。但是……我觉得，不管你在对待Sherlock的时候受到了你生前的事情多大的影响，Sherlock在对待你的时候，他所见到的只有这一次召唤出来的你。——你明白我的意思吗？就是说，他会被你吸引，就是因为你这一次表现出来的样子……”

说到这儿，突然想通了什么似地笑了起来。

“……好吧。我现在觉得，你只要老实告诉他，不管之前发生了什么，你都并没有把他当作替代品就行了。”

“……”

英灵眨了眨眼睛。

“……我——”

“你没有，对吧？”

“……”

英灵塌下肩膀，叹出一口气。

“……是的，我没有。”

“那这事儿就这么结了。”

他自信地点了点头，道。

“我觉得，会没问题的。”

然而英灵却看起来并不能同意。

“可是——”

“哦，拜托，Mike。坦率点儿。”

他说，听见门外隐约传来由远及近的脚步声，于是加快了语速。

“你就问问你自己，你想接受现在的他，又想让他接受现在的你吗？”

英灵定格了几秒，而后小幅度地点了一下头。

他点头回应。

“那么我觉得，你完全可以试着——”

地下室的门被打开了。

他和英灵的第四次单独谈话就这样草草中止了。

……不过，当英灵从他手中要走了那条浴巾的时候，他觉得，虽然这谈话没有最终完成，可还是有结果的。

他没忍住地笑起来了。

而当他将那扇门在自己身后悄然关上的时候，他莫名地确信着，也许他和英灵之间的单独谈话，这也是最后一次了。

并不是说他不喜欢和英灵谈话——实际上，时至今日，他已经发现那英灵其实也是有些可爱之处的了——但是，不得不说，这确实是他近期的生活中，最为高兴的一件事儿了。

Fin.


End file.
